La bible de la drague
by Lilialy
Summary: Fait par James Potter en luimême pour tous les mecs qui veulent réussir à conquérir le coeur de leur bien aimé ! Théorie et Pratique fait par James Potter. Succès garantie !
1. Explication

**Note de Lilialy :** Cette fic sera écrite par moi et « Marie ouin-ouin ». Un chapitre comportera 10 leçons. Il y aura donc 10 chapitres. Chacune notre tour, nous écrirons un chapitre... Marie ouin-ouin commence le premier. Chaque chapitre sera posté toutes les deux semaines car j'ai moi-même d'autre fics en cours dont je dois respecter les délais... Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture !

**La bible de la drague**

fait par James Potter

Explications :

Cette bible est très simple... Elle est faite en leçon. Chaque leçon porte un exemple sur la vie réelle... Ma vie réelle... Et oui. Moi, James Potter a décidé de créer la bible de la drague pour mes prédécesseurs !!! Mon but ? Faire craquer Mademoiselle Lily Evans en 100 leçons !!! En gros, j'ai 100 leçons pour réussir à la faire craquer. Elle ne tiendra pas à mon charme naturel... C'est moi qui vous le dit ! En 100 leçons, je pari qu'elle craquera ! Dire que mon plan est fantastique, sublime, judicieux, malin, intelligent... Enfin surtout infaillible ! Je jubille en imaginant le résultat... Mais je suis sûr qu'Evans ne tombera pas dans mes bras du premier coup... Cependant, vous verrez que je manque pas d'idée pour la séduire... Allez... tournez-moi cette page si vous voulez savoir comment séduire une fille ! C'est parti !!!!!


	2. leçon n1 à 10

**Note de l'auteur Marie Ouin-Ouin :**** voilà, c'était le premier chapitre écrit par moi … hum hum …**

**Review s'il vous plait ! ( Puppy eyes en action) **

_**Prochain Chapitre By Lilialy …**_

**Chapitre 1**

Leçon de 1 à 10

**Leçon n°1 : Le mode Playboy **

**Explications :**

C'est très simple, tu choisis un jour où tu n'as aucun bouton, ensuite, couche-toi très tôt la veille pour ne pas avoir de grands cernes. Essaye cette technique plutôt l'été quand tu es bien bronzé. Si tu as une pilosité très développée (ce n'est pas mon cas héhé), rase-toi avec soin. Je te conseille un tee-shirt blanc moulant (pour faire ressortir les muscles et ton teint hâlé) et un jean, reste un minimum naturel, elle ne doit pas voir que tu as fait des efforts pour elle voyons ! Décoiffe-toi avec soin, ça te donnera un air de joueur de Quidditch.

Entraîne-toi à parler avec une voix sensuelle, grave de préférence, les filles adoooooooorent ça et à sourire d'un air charmeur. Et là, le détail qui fera tout ton charme, fais-lui des clins d'œil aguicher. Voilà, tu as tout noté, tu es prêt alors …c'est parti !

**Démonstration : **

Moi, James Potter, me trouve …sexy ! Plus je me regarde dans mon miroir plus je suis sûr de faire craquer Lily ! Et si je continue à me sourire comme ça, je vais finir par tomber amoureux de moi.

Un dernier clin d'œil pour la route ! Mmmmmmmmm je suis irrésistible !

Je descends donc dans la Grande salle pour déjeuner et test ma nouvelle méthode de drague sur les filles …Hey ! Ca marche ! Même Alice, la copine de Franck, me regarde.

Et je jurerais avoir vu Kimberley baver ! Mais c'est génial, mon plan est génial, JE suis génial.

A noter : _Seul petit inconvénient : les mecs gays me dévisage aussi et j'ai bien peur qu'ils me sautent dessus !_

Bien, je m'assois en compagnie de Sirius qui lui aussi me regarde d'une drôle de façon et Peter, un de mes plus grands admirateurs (et pot de colle aussi je dois bien l'admettre !) me fixe la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte comme si j'étais un demi-dieu.

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches !

Aussitôt, toutes les filles se mettent à glousser et Roxane manque de s'évanouir lorsque je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Parfait, Lily me ne résistera pas !

Je me lève alors pour aller la rejoindre en marchant d'une démarche terriblement masculine et je sens sur moi non seulement le regard des Gryffondores, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles mais également celui des Serpentardes ! Mon dieu, je dois vraiment être canon pour que des filles de Serpentard fantasment sur moi !

Allez, je m'assois à côté de ma fleur de Lys, j'ai nommé : Lily Evans !!

- Salut !

Et je lui fais un sourire charmeur puissance 10 !

- 'lu ! marmonne-t-elle.

Hein ? C'est tout ? Bon allez James, on se reprend !

- Ca va ?

Elle relève la tête et je lui fais mon clin d'œil de tombeur en m'ébouriffant les cheveux : effet assuré !

- Non puisque tu es là !

Bizarrement, elle n'a pas encore craqué mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps !

- C'est pas très gentil ! dis-je de ma voix grave.

-Hum.

- Sinon, Baby, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Et là, j'amorce un geste pour prendre son visage entre mes mains et lui faire un discret mais charmant clin d'œil quand je me fait tomber mon bol de céréales dessus ! Merdeuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh ! Lily a relevé la tête.

- Hahahahaha ….

Je crois que ça veut dire non !

**Leçon n°2 : Le gentleman romantique**

**Explications : **

Les filles adorent le romantisme, d'ailleurs elles regardent tout le temps des films et lisent des livres à l'eau de rose, c'est bien connu, elles rêvent toutes du prince charmant.

Attendez le crépuscule, pour une ambiance romantique à souhait, près d'un lac, sous un arbre : le paradis !

Habillez-vous avec un costume, la chemise ouverte, les cheveux plaqué en arrière (bon, pour mon cas, c'est impossible) et surtout, offrez-lui des fleurs, mais pas n'importe lesquels : des roses rouges qui symbolisent la passion et surtout, n'oubliez-pas, les roses vont par nombre impair. Offrez-lui également une bague, les filles aiment les beaux bijoux ! Soyez un parfait Gentleman et débarrassez là de son manteau. Puis lancez-vous dans une déclaration enflammée promettant un amour éternel et surtout, n'hésitez pas à ajouter deux ou trois compliments qui lui feront plaisir mais attention, ne choisissez pas au hasard : les compliments sur sa poitrine ou son c seront mal interprétés ! Vantez plutôt la douceur de sa peau, l'éclat de ses yeux, les reflets éblouissant de ses cheveux sans parler de son intelligence hors du commun. Et enfin, demandez-lui de vous accordez la faveur de sortir avec vous …bien sûr, le vouvoiement est de rigueur.

Vous avez compris ? Alors, à vous de jouer !

**Démonstration : **

Tandis que je me prépare, que je sorte la bague que j'ai « empruntée » à ma mère et que j'arrange les magnifiques roses rouges qu'un elfe de maison m'apporte, Remus et Sirius rient aux éclats. Pff ils n'y comprennent rien ces idiots : Remus est toujours célibataire et Sirius enchaîne les conquêtes dont il ne garde que pour seul souvenir, une marque de leur main rouge sur sa joue quand il leur annonce que tout est fini !

Je revois une dernière fois mon discours et vérifie que Lily est toujours dans le parc.

Oui, et en plus, pour me facilité la tâche, elle est sous un sol pleureur près du lac !

Allez, et que la force soit avec moi !

Je traverse tout le château et tout le monde semble surpris…ok, un James en smoking, c'est assez rare !

Enfin je m'assois près de MA Lily, lui prête ma veste pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid et lui offre les roses.

Elle prend le bouquet qu'elle pose sans aucune douceur à côté d'elle et m'ignore.

Je l'oblige à me regarder dans les yeux et aussitôt, me lance dans ma déclaration :

- ma chère Lily, je me noies dans vos yeux d'un vert profond qui se glissent malicieusement dans mes pensées jour et nuit et contemple votre exquise chevelure flamboyante aux mille reflets dorés qui m'éblouissent. Je maudits ses jours passés séparément et ne puis demeurez loin de vous plus longtemps. Votre sourire illumine mes journées et la douceur de votre peau m'émerveille chaque jour encore plus. Vous êtes ma muse et votre père est un voleur car il a pris les plus belle étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans vos yeux.

Je succombe devant tant de beauté et d'intelligence ô ma tendre fée dont aucun sort ne fut raté. Princesse des potions, je pourrai craindre que vous ne m'ayez fait boire un Philtre d'Amour mais je n'ai point besoin de ce breuvage pour rester émerveillée devant vous.

J'aimerai passer mes journées à vos côtés et vous répétez 100 fois, que dis-je ! Mille fois que je vous aime ! Voulez-vous sortir avec moi et faire de votre serviteur le plus heureux des hommes ô nymphe qui hante mes nuits ?

Elle ne semble pas émue quand je lui tends la bague, voilà qui est curieux, après ma magnifique déclaration !

- J'accepte si seulement tu sais épeler le mot nymphe !

- N-Y-M-euuuuuuuuh F ?

Elle éclate d'un rire qui carillonne dans la nuit et part en courant …mon ange vient de s'enfuir !

Finalement je rentre et je crois que le romantisme m'est un peu monté à la tête !

**Leçon n°3 : La méthode chantée**

**Explications : **

Une jolie chanson, des rimes …recette toute simple, vous verrez !

**Démonstration :**

_Elle, c'est la fille de mes rêves_

_Mais quand j'lui dis que je l'aime, elle voudrait que je crève_

_Elle, c'est mon p'tit ange_

_Y'en a-t-il que ça dérange ?_

_Elle, c'est mon âme sœur_

_Il faut que je lui dise ce que j'ai sur le cœur :_

_Tu es si jolie,_

_Lily,_

_Surtout quand tu souris,_

_Lily,_

_Mais après moi souvent tu cri,_

_Lily,_

_Et quand je te vois comme ça je ris,_

_Lily !_

Remus et Sirius rient comme des dingues et tapent du poing sur la table, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Allez le refrain :

_Pauvre James,_

_Pauvre James,_

_C'est même pas un James méchant_

_Mais un James Charmant !_

_Pauvre James ! Pauvre James !_

Tout le monde se marre, pourtant, ma chanson est magnifique, y'a même les rimes !

_Elle, c'est la plus belle_

_Mais avec moi elle se la joue rebelle_

_Elle, c'est my lover_

_Mais pour elle, j'suis un looser_

_Elle, c'est ma princesse_

_Mais elle me met des gifles en guise de caresses !_

_Tu es si jolie,_

_Lily,_

_Surtout quand tu souris,_

_Lily,_

_Mais après moi souvent tu cri,_

_Lily,_

_Et quand je te vois comme ça je ris,_

_Lily !_

Lily rit aussi mais j'suis sûr qu'elle me trouve craquant ! Ma chanson la fait fondre, j'en suis certain !

Allez, je reprends le refrain :

_Pauvre James,_

_Pauvre James,_

_C'est même pas un James méchant_

_Mais un James Charmant !_

_Pauvre James ! Pauvre James !_

_Pauvre James,_

_Pauvre James,_

_C'est même pas un James méchant_

_Mais un James Charmant !_

_Pauvre James ! Pauvre Jameseuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !_

°°°SMACK°°°

Elle m'a embrassé ! Elle m'a embrassé !

« C'était le seul moyen de te faire taire »

**Leçon n° 4 : L'humoriste**

**Explication : **

Comme le dit le proverbe « femme qui rit, femme à moitié dans ton lit », les filles craquent toutes sur les mecs drôles ! Il vous suffit donc de glisser trois ou quatre jeux de mots, une ou deux allusions et le tour est joué, elles tombent à vos pieds ! Et moi, l'humour ça me connaît ! Mais si vous n'avez pas d'idées, je vous conseille d'acheter le livre des « 100 plus grandes plaisanteries et histoires drôles ».

N'hésitez pas à tourner n'importe quelle situation en dérision et même à vous rendre, vous et vos amis, irrésistiblement ridicule, et cette fois, mon plan est invincible, foi de James !

Les plaisanteries peuvent être de subtils sous-entendus pas très orthodoxes, des moqueries sur des nom ou prénoms …il vous suffit d'I-MA-GI-NEZ !

Let's Go !

**Démonstration : **

La chance me sourit, Lily a accepté de venir avec les Maraudeurs aujourd'hui, elle doit organiser le bal avec Remus ! Quand nous arrivons près de l'arbre où on s'assoit habituellement, on voit Servilus passer devant nous et Sirius raconte la torture qu'il voudrait lui faire subir. Je saute sur l'occasion :

- Dis, Sirius, t'es gore ! T'es aussi sombre que ton nom de Famille !

Si Peter se prend un fou rire et que Remus et Sirius rit eux aussi, Lily hausse seulement un sourcil !

- Non, mais bordel, t'es sérieux Sirius ! (jeu de mot qu'il faut traduire en anglais pour comprendre).

Peter continue de s'éclaffer tout seul alors que Remus me regarde et déclare : « ce n'était pas drôle » ce qui amuse Lily qui ajoute : « C'est clair ! » et moi, tout fier de ma nouvelle idée je leur réponds « Non c'est foncé ! » ce qui a le don de faire lever les yeux au ciel de ma Lily !

Allez si j'essayais une p'tite blague ?

- Hey, Lily tu connais la différence entre le 51 et le 69 ?

- Non et je m'en fou !

- Ben le 51, tu as le nez d'ans l'anis ( ben oui, le pastis 51) et le 69 t'as le nez dans l'an…

- L'anus ! Crie Sirius en se marrant.

Lily me regarde, dégoûtée.

- Tu dois vraiment être en manque pour dire ce genre de chose !

Et là, Remus me regarde en se moquant. On dirait que ma farce se retourne contre moi où alors…et si Lily me trouvait trop drôle et mignon mais qu'elle n'ose pas l'avouer !

Et oui j'en suis sûre.

-Quel est le comble pour un jardinier ?

Personne ne me répond.

-C'est de s'être planté ! Hahahahahahaha….

Personne ne rie.

-Hahaha…haha…ha …enfin …bref.

Lily attrape alors Remus par la manche pour lui montrer sa nouvelle idée pour le bal, j'ai l'impression que mon humour ne lui plaît pas.

Je vois alors Servilus repasser devant nous ( pas du repassage de vêtements voyons, ça veut dire qu'il passe de nouveau !) et je m'empresse de l'imiter, lui et ses cheveux trop gras, je suis sûr de provoquer un fou rire générale.

A peine ai-je commencer mon imitation que Lily lève la tête et me crie :

- Bon Potter espèce de crétin, mais fous-lui un peu la paix à la fin ! Ca fait une heure que tu nous emmerdes avec tes blagues à deux noises et tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais quelque chose me dit que je vais pas tarder à le savoir !

- JE TE DETESTE, toi et ta stupidité, alors quand on a pas d'humour, on ne s'amuse pas à faire des jeux de mots toute la journée, on observe les autres en SILENCE espèce d'imbécile sans cervelle complètement abruti du Quidditch ! Les cogneurs t'ont abîmé les quelques neurones qui te restaient à force de tomber sur ton pauvre petit crâne ? Mais quand vas-tu cesser d'être aussi immature, arrête de jouer au gamin et grandi un peu à la fin ! Je peux plus te supporter ! Prend exemple sur Remus qui, LUI, a une attitude responsable ! Ah ce que je peux te haïr ! Et arrête de toujours venir me parler !

Elle s'arrête le souffle coupée, je tente alors le tout pour le tout :

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!

Et mais …elle est folle ! Elle m'a sauté dessus et elle essaye de m'étrangler ! En tout cas, elle a du caractère, même un peu ( beaucoup ?) trop ! Mais bordel Sirius, débarrasse-moi de cette furie ! Je veux bien qu'elle me saute au cou mais pas dans ces conditions-là enfin !!!

**Leçon n°5 : Façon détournée**

**Explications : **

Vu la façon dont s'est déroulée ma dernière demande, j'ai décidé de ne pas approcher Lily pendant un bon moment mais je ne renonce pas pour autant ! J'ai trouvé un plan où elle ne pourra pas me frapper et je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer : Les petits mots ! Vous savez, ces petits mots qu'on s'envoient en classe quand on s'ennuie mais attention, là ils seront anonymes et ma chère Miss Evans devra deviner qui en est l'expéditeur ! Elle ne trouvera qu'après plusieurs indices et là, elle devra admettre que mon système est très ingénieux et me trouvera tellement intelligent qu'elle m'épousera ! Allez, cette fois si, c'est la bonne !!

**Démonstration : **

Nous sommes en cours de métamorphose et je suis donc assez loin d'elle pour lui envoyer des mots sans qu'elle sache que c'est moi !

« Lily Jolie aux jolies yeux semblables à des vifs d'or verts émeraudes, je suis la personne que tu attendais, le prince charmant ! Je vais te donner quelques indices pour que tu puisses deviner qui est l'homme de tes rêves et bientôt …de ta vie ! »

Je le fais léviter jusqu'à elle et attends sa réponse.

« Potter, arrête immédiatement ton petit jeu et laisse moi fantasmer sur un monde où James Potter n'existe pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ton admirateur secret est Potter ? »

« Et bien , parce que Potter est le seul type qui ait l'idée de comparé mes yeux à des vifs d'or et depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrête pas de me regarder idiot ! »

« Voyons, Lily Jolie, tu aurait pu attendre les indices pour être sûre non ? »

« Pour toi, c'est EVANS ! »

« Pourquoi tant de violence, ma fleur de Lys, ne vois-tu pas que je t'aime ? »

« Arrête, je ne suis qu'un simple défi pour toi ! D'ailleurs, tu n'existe pas pour moi »

« Alors pourquoi tu m'écris ? »

« … »

« tu ne réponds plus ? »

« … »

« Lily chérie ? »

« Je m'appelle Lily EVANS ! Et je suis ce que dit le professeur Mc Gonagall, Moi ! De toute façon, n'importe quel sujet est plus intéressant que toi ! »

« C'étais méchant ça ! »

« C'était le but ! »

« Dis Lily, tu es amoureuse ? »

« POUR TOI C'EST EVANS ! »

« Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Elle ne me réponds pas !

« Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

…

« Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

….

« Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

….

« Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? » « Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

« Arrête d'envoyer des mots, Mc Go va nous coller ! »

- Mr Potter, vous viendrez en retenue ce soir en compagnie de Miss Evans. Miss Evans, je m'attendais à mieux de votre part, je suis déçue !

« Trop tard … »

On sort de cours …

- POTTER JE VAIS TE TUER !!

Je prends ça comme un non !

**Leçon n° 6 : Super man ! (ou Spider man si tu préfère les araignées mais surtout pas Bat man, ça me ferait penser à Servilus) D'ailleurs, chers lecteurs, ce titre est un peu long vous ne trouvez pas ? Bon tant pis, voilà mon nouveau plan :**

**Explications : **

Si tu vas au cinéma avec ta copine, tu as sûrement déjà remarquer qu'elle se pâme toujours devant les super-héros avec des super-pouvoirs ! Et bien, plus besoin d'aller au ciné, elle va l'avoir son héros ! Et je parie qu'à la fin de mon plan, elle va me tomber dans les bras en me disant « Oh mon sauveur ! » puis m'embrasser (est-ce utile de préciser « langoureusement » ?). Bien sûr, il faut que tu sois sûr de toi, comme tout héros qui se respecte, à la limite du prétentieux ! Choisissez un lieu plutôt sinistre, créez-vous un faux danger ( ben oui, vous n'allez pas risquer votre vie) avec l'aide d'un ami et courait l'affronter en retirant votre chemise pour dévoiler vos muscles ! Maîtrisez le danger, sauvez votre bien aimée, serrez là dans vos bras et je peux vous dire que le résultat en vaudra la peine, j'en suis convaincu !

Maintenant que vous avez la théorie, passons à la pratique …

**Démonstration : **

J'ai réussi à mettre Sirius, mon meilleur ami, dans le coup. Cela facilite la chose car, en tant qu'animagus, il pourra se transformer en chien noir et je pourrai être sûr qu'il ne m'attaquera pas ! Comme lieu, je me suis dit (bon ok, c'est Remus qui a eu l'idée mais bon, je suis tout de même le personnage principal des leçons donc on va faire comme si c'était mon idée !) donc je disais …ah oui ! Je me suis dit que la Forêt Interdite serait le lieu approprié et idéal pour notre petite mission. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour y emmener Lily. « Dis-lui qu'il y a une fontaine de cassoulet » m'a conseillé Peter, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, déjà parce que c'est absurde, en plus je ne suis pas sûr que Lily aime le cassoulet et enfin, cette idée vient tout de même d'un type qui passe de justesse à chaque niveau, qui a le QI d'une marguerite ( et encore, je suis gentil !) mais qui adore la nourriture et qui a sûrement très faim puisqu'il n'a rien avalé depuis 7 minutes 53 secondes.

Donc méfiance ! Voyons un peu les motivations de ma Lily :

1 Ses cours

2 Sa tenue correcte

3 Son devoir de préfète…

Oui, c'est ça, la solution, elle prends son rôle tellement au sérieux que jamais elle ne laissera deux premières années dehors ! Ouahhhhh je suis intelligent, brillant, ingénieux, cultivé, rusé, malin et …quoi ? Les chevilles ? Ben ça va ! La grosse tête ? Ah ben c'est sûrement à cause de ça que j'arrive plus à passer par les portes !

- Evans ?

Je sais que si j'utilise son nom plutôt que son prénom, elle me répondra ! Je me demande bien pourquoi ! Les filles sont de vrais mystères ambulants !

- Mmmmmmm ?

- Il y a deux Serdaigles à la lisière de la Forêt

- QUOI ? Oh ils vont m'entendre ! Complètement inconscients !

Et elle se lève et sort par le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans enfiler une cape, bien sûr, je la suis. Elle ne semble même pas remarquer ma présence tellement qu'elle est en colère et ses yeux lancent des éclairs, pour un peu, c'est elle qui me file la frousse...

Arrivé en lisière, rien c'est normal, j'ai menti !

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils ont du rentrés dans la Forêt !

- On va les entendre un peu ici !

Et nous nous asseyons. 5 minutes passent ….6 …7

Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il fou Sirius ! Bordel, j'lui ai dit d'attendre un peu pour que ça reste crédible mais là, c'est long…

Un quart d'heure, Lily frissonne …

- Si tu as peur, tu peux toujours te réfugier dans mes beaux bras musclés, je te défendrai !

- J'ai juste froid idiot !

Elle ment, bien sûr !

20 minutes ! Lâcheur ! C'était le plan du siècle ! La nouvelle méthode de drague révolutionnaire made in James ! Grâce à moi, des millions de gens aurait pu séduire leurs dulcinées en un jour et là, il fait tout foirer. Ma chérie-dans-un-futur-très-proche claque des dents, j'suis sûr qu'elle est terrorisée !

- Lily, je suis un homme, je serait toujours là pour toi !

- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses !

Silence. Vent. Grognements.

Ah ben enfin Sirius, j'ai failli attendre.

Je sens ma Lily se raidir et lever sa baguette.

- Bouge pas, chérie ! Je m'en occupe !

Je retire ma chemise en m'étouffant à moitié avec ma cravate, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien remarqué et la lui lance dessus. Je me met à courir héroïquement, pour un peu, il ne me manque plus que la musique d'aventure et je ressemble à Rambo !

Et c'est ainsi que je m'enfonce dans la Forêt.

- Bon, je chuchote, écoute Sirius pousse quelques hurlements et fait le mort !

Pas de réponse !

- Sirius ! j'appelle, inquiet.

Et soudain, deux grands yeux jaunes dans un buisson…c'est pas Sirius …c'est…c'est…

- LE SINISTROS ! je crie et je m'enfuit aussitôt en direction de Lily derrière qui je me cache. Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan il va me tuer ! Ne le laisse pas faire Lily, pitié ! Pitié Mr le Sinistros, épargnez-moi ! Ayez pitié de mon âme !

Sort alors de la Forêt un loup inoffensif que Lily caresse avant de se retourner vers moi et de me tendre mes habits.

- Même pas peur ! lui dis-je.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je tente ? Je tente pas ? Je tente !

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

La prenant au mot je m'enfonce un peu dans la Forêt en criant : « Lily ! Hé ho Lily ! » puis je revient à l'endroit où elle se trouvait il y a encore un instant !

- Lily ? Lily ? LILY ?

**Leçon n° 7 : « Parfois l'ignorance est un don »**

**Explication : **

S'il y a bien quelque chose que les filles détestent, c'est qu'on les ignore, et oui ! Parce que même si elle se plaignent de nos attentions, elles ne peuvent pas vivre sans. La méthode est simple mais efficace ! Ignorez-la durant une semaine et elle ne résistera pas longtemps. C'est même elle qui viendra vous parler et faire tout pour que vous la remarquiez. Action !

**Démonstration : **

Jour 1 : 

Je me fait irrésistiblement beau et descends de la salle commune en compagnie des autres maraudeurs.

D'ailleurs Lily s'y trouve ha ha ha je sens que je vais m'amuser comme un petit fou.

- Salut les garçons ! nous dit-elle.

- Salut Lily ! répondent les autres en chœur.

- …

- James, ça va ? demande Remus, inquiet.

- Y'a Lily ! me lance Sirius.

- Oh, bonjour Evans !

Et je reprends mon chemin sous les regards ahuris de Lily et Sirius, ceux affamé de Peter ( je ne crois pas que l'expression de ses yeux ait un rapport avec mes paroles) et méfiant de Remus, qui sourit drôlement. Je crois qu'il a compris tout mon plan !

23 h 30 : Au bout d'une journée, aucun résultat, mais ça va venir, je suis confiant.

Jour 2 :

J'ai décidé que j'allais l'ignorer mais tout de même la torturer cette pauvre Lily !

Mais malheureusement, je m'aperçois qu'elle aussi quand je descends dans la grande salle.

Elle a mis une jupe sensiblement plus courte, son chemisier est entrouvert ostensiblement et sa cravate dénouée pour lui donner un air sexy. Ses cheveux bouclés retombent sur ses épaules dont une est dénudée ! Merlin, cette fille et diabolique, mais quand on joue avec Potter, on joue avec le meilleur.

Je m'assois donc assez loin d'elle et rit avec Sirius sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Je la vois, du coin de l'œil, secouer ses boucles rousses et se lever sensuellement. Alors, comme si de rien n'était, je me tourne vers ma voisine de table, une jolie blonde aux yeux chocolats et engage la conversation. Lily semble stupéfaite et s'en va. Et …par Merlin ! Je l'ai mise en colère ! Encore une journée excellente !

Jour 3 : 

Aujourd'hui, au petit déjeuner, je n'ai pas vu Lily, bon sang, où est-elle moi qui voulait la torturer ?

Quand je sors ( Peter et Sirius m'agacent avec leur bataille de nourriture et Remus est en cours d'Arithmancie )

- James ?

Je me retourne et voit Lily s'avancer vers moi avec un grand sourire.

- Tu me prête ton devoir de Métamorphose s'il te plait ?

Je le sors de mon sac et lui tend, indifférent.

Elle me frôle la main, d'habitude, j'aurai violemment rougis mais là, c'est moi qui mène le jeu !

- Voilà !

Et je la laisse au milieu du couloir complètement désemparée.

Ahahah ! Je suis le meilleur !

Jour 4 :

Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de continuer mon plan, Lily fait tout pour attirer mon attention.

Elle croise et décroise sensuellement les jambes, balaye sa table de ses longs cheveux roux…hum si ça c'est pas de l'amour !

Elle me jette des coups d'œil aguicheur, puis suce délicieusement sa plume …se mord la lèvre d'un air si sexy.

GLOUPS ! ALERTE ROUGE !

Je me sens soudain très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon…humpf ! Heureusement que Sirius n'a rien remarqué !

Je fais exprès de ne plus regarder Lily et retrouve mon état normal.

A la sortie des cours, je la coince dans le couloir. Après ces démonstrations de désir de tout à l'heure, c'est obligé qu'elle accepte !

- Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Jamais de la vie !

- Et au paradis ?

- Non plus, je te tuerai comme ça j'irai en enfer et toi au paradis, le rêve !

- J'ai toujours trouvé les diablesses sexy ! Au revoir ma Tigresse !

« PAF ! »

_Cahier de l'Infirmerie- madame Pomfresh_

_Patient : James Potter_

_Blessures : mâchoire fracturée_

_Cause des blessures : reçu un manuel de Métamorphose avancée appartenant à Mlle Lily Evans dans le visages_

_Temps de récupération : une nuit_

**Leçon n° 8 : Jeux**

**Explication : **

Il y a différents jeu pour s 'amuser à piéger l'élu de votre cœur, vous pouvez jouer à Action/Vérité, ou à l'association d'Idée mais voici un exemple avec Tapis Rouge, appelé plus communément Jeu de la Bouteille …C'est parti, ma Lily ! ( ndla : expression d'origine : c'est parti mon kiki !)

**Démonstration : **

On attend le bon moment, une fête assez arrosé pour acclamer l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et mon plan peut être mis en route.

Je lance bientôt l'idée :

- Et si on jouait un peu ?

- A quoi ? demande Sirius.

-Au jeu de la bouteille par exemple !

Il y eut de nombreux gloussements de la part des filles et des murmures affirmatifs venant des garçon car bien sûr, tout le monde connaît ce jeu !

Ce jeu stupide où on s'amuse à s'embrasser lorsque la bouteille nous désigne voyons, ne me dîtes pas que vous n'y avait jamais joué !

On s'installe donc tous en un cercle parfait.

- Je commence ! je crie.

Putain merde, je viens de tomber sur Molly Prewetts, oh non !!

Bon, je l'aime beaucoup mais elle sort avec Arthur, et lui il me regarde de façon meurtrière ! Maman !

Hahaha, Sirius doit embrasser Remus ! Et mais …ouah cet abruti a même mis la langue ! Et Remus a l'air d'apprécier dis donc ! enfin bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires !

Tiens, Franck et Alice tombe ensemble …y'en a qui ont de la chance.

C'est (enfin !) le tour de Lily, allez, je croise les doigts et ferme les yeux !

- Oh non ! crie-t-elle.

J'ouvre les yeux : elle me regarde, vraiment dégoûtée et les autres me font un grand sourire !

Allez, James, embrasse-la comme si ta vie en dépendait, je suis sûre qu'elle va craquer.

Elle s'approche, complètement crispée, au bord de l'évanouissement on dirait et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Hummmmmm Merlin …mais, elle se retire ! Pas question !

Je l'attrape par le bras et l'oblige à entrouvrir les lèvres pour pouvoir l'embrasser langoureusement.

Elle ne réagit pas sur le moment mais finit par me repousser, une lueur de colère dans les yeux. Elle s'approche de moi, furieuse, et je recule, ne voulant pas subir une de ses légendaires colère. C'est que ma Lily a un tempérament de feu, c'est moi qui vous le dit, j'ai déjà expérimenté : c'est terrible.

- Potter. Dit-elle d'un ton calme, très calme, trop calme.

Ca ne plaît pas, mais alors, pas du tout.

« Gloups » c'est le seul bruit qui arrive à sortir de ma gorge.

Comme si tout le monde avait compris ce qui allait se passer, personne ne fait le moindre bruit sauf l'estomac de Peter ( involontairement bien sûr).

Elle s'approche encore, prédatrice, rouge de fureur.

Et si j'essayais de la calmer.

- Dis Lily, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?

- Je ne vais pas sortir avec un mec qui est castré !

- Je ne suis pas castré !

- Pas encore !

- Euh …je crois que je vais partir …

- Bonne idée !

**Leçon n° 9 : Chantage ( Mouahahahah [ ben quoi, vous avez pas reconnue mon rire sadique 0o ? )**

**Explication : **

rendez-lui un immense service ! Vous voyez le genre de service ou elle vous assure que c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Généralement, ce n'est pas si important que ça, mais le plus intéressant, c'est qu'après elles ont une dette envers vous. Et là, c'est merveilleux, car elle doit faire absolument tous ce que vous voulez ! Comme sortir avec vous … A vos marques ! Prêt ? Partez !

**Démonstration : **

Bien sûr, Lily prétends ne jamais avoir besoin de moi alors, ne laissons pas de place au hasard et provoquons notre chance.

Lily fait sa ronde dans le couloir où se trouve le bureau de Rusard, il ne manque plus que quelques Bombabousses et le processus sera activé.

«SPLATCH »

…

«SPLATCH SPLATCH SPLATCH »

Rusard sort de son bureau et aperçoit ma fleur de Lys qui fait contentieusement son devoir de préfète et la prends immédiatement pour la fautive. Et oui, que voulez-vous ! Une cape d'invisibilité, c'est toujours pratique !

-Evans ! rugit notre fameux Cracmol.

Et pour une fois, Lily réagit comme une élève normale, elle prend ses jambes à son cou !

Mais malgré sa vitesse, Rusard la rattrape presque. C'est dingue comme son envie de torturer une élève, même aussi jolie que Lily, lui donne de l'énergie !

C'est là que j'entre en scène, le sauveur est arrivé !

Je soulève ma cape d'invisibilité, lui fait un signe de me rejoindre en murmurant :

-Viens là !

Pour une fois, elle obéit sans rechigner et disparaît sous ma cape.

Rusard passe, maudissant tous ces imbéciles d'élèves qui mériteraient bien d'être suspendu au plafond par les chevilles grâce à des chaînes, tiens !

Je me retourne en souriant vers la lumière de ma vie ( Lily pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris !).

- Où t'as eu cette cape ? me demande-t-elle les yeux ronds.

- C'est pas une histoire de ton âge ! je lui réponds du tac au tac.

Ses yeux flamboient, elle me jette un regard assassin.

- Potter espèce d'idi…

- Je viens de te sauver la mise et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie.

Elle rougit puis soupire …

- T'as raison, j'ai une dette envers toi mais une fois que je l'aurai respectée, on ne reparlera jamais de cette histoire ok ?

- Ok !

- Alors, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Sors avec moi pendant une semaine !

- Il n'en ai pas question !

- RUSA…

Elle plaque sa main contre ma bouche et me chuchote furieusement :

- Bon ok mais c'est tout, après, on arrête !

- D'accord.

C'est étonnant qu'elle ait accepté si vite …et si facilement ! Je penserai bien qu'elle finirai par tombée amoureuse de moi …et si ce n'est pas encore fait, c'est une question de temps …je suis sûre que dans une semaine…elle ne pourra plus se passer de moi.

Elle me regarde en souriant, oh là là, je n'aime pas ce sourire démoniaque !

On repart se coucher.

Le lendemain, quand je me lève, je me sens heureux. Je met un certain temps à me souvenir de la cause de ce bonheur puis mon sourire s'élargit encore plus.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? me demande Remus dont le lit se trouve en face du mien.

- Tu verras bien ! je réponds.

Dans la salle commune, j'appelle Lily :

- Lily chérie !

- Il va encore se prendre une baffe ! marmonne tragiquement Sirius à mes côtés.

Mais il reste perplexe lorsque Lily s'approche de nous et ne dis rien alors que je la tiens par la taille.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? demande Peter.

- Oui. Répond Lily calmement, sauf que je vois bien qu'elle va me faire regretter de lui avoir demander cette faveur.

Grande Salle. Tout le monde nous regarde nous asseoir côte à côte moi et ma Lily.

C'est alors que je découvre que Lily peut se montrer très très détestable !

- Passer une bonne nuit ? nous demande Franck Longdubat en souriant.

- James oui, il a eu le droit au gros lot, il était épuisé, sa fatigue le sport en chambre tu sais …

Tout le monde regarde Lily avec des yeux ronds alors qu'elle continue de parler à voix très haute …

- Mais moi et bien bof, ce pauvre James a eu trois pannes et pfff il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver le p'tit zozio, en tout cas, il porte bien son nom, il est minuscule.

La honteuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, je me penche vers Lily et lui murmure :

- C'est bon arrête ! Tu as fini ta dette, on en reparle plus !

- D'accord ! me répond-t-elle en chuchotant.

Elle se tait enfin.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ? lui dis-je doucement à l'oreille.

- Vous saviez que Potter est nul au lit et qu'il s'endort pendant l'effort ?

- Oublie ce que je viens de te demander ! je m'exclamme à voix basse pour qu'elle seule m'entende.

Elle me sourit, satisfaite, et part s'asseoir.

Pendant une semaine, j'entendis les rumeurs qu'elle avait laissé courir dans les couloirs, surtout entretenues par les habituels colporteurs de potins ( souvent faux et fondés sur des rumeurs ).

**Leçon n° 10 : En mode Intello ( ça ne me ressemble pas)**

**Explication : **

Attention, cette technique ne marche qu'avec des filles studieuses dont les bons résultats scolaires tiennent à cœur. Alors, bossez à fond le sujet de votre prochain devoir, sachant des infos qu'on ne trouve même pas dans le livre, des fait historiques, …bref, soyez incollable sur le sujet !

Rendez-vous dans la bibliothèque sous prétexte de faire votre devoir que vous réussirez magnifiquement bien ( pour les paresseux, faîtes comme moi, copiez sur un pote intelligent [ merci Remus ) et bossez !

Impressionnez-la avec votre intelligence et votre concentration hors du commun ! Allons-y, Let's go ! C'est parti les amis ! ( Ndla : vous aurez tous reconnu l'imitation de Dora l'exploratrice !!)

**Démonstration : **

Je sais tout sur les loup-garou ( ça aide que son meilleur ami soit lycanthrope) qui est le sujet de notre prochain devoir de DCFM (« Défense contre les Forces du Mal » pour les moins doués que moi !). Je m'installe en face de Lily qui fait semblant de ne pas remarquer ma présence mais je sais qu'elle sait que je suis là car elle tourne les pages comme une malade, tant ma vue semble l'énerver.

Tiens, elle déchire une page.

- _Réparo !_

Ahahah, elle ne pourra plus m'ignorer puisque je viens de lui faire ( sublimement) remarquer ma présence.

Je m'atèle à mon devoir ( Remus me l'a écrit avec l'encre du Secret, l'encre que seulement celui qui écrit et celui qui est censé le lire peuvent voir.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je vois Lily qui cherche fébrilement des infos dans son livre en le feuilletant à toute vitesse : il lui manque 20 cm de parchemin. Ma plume, elle, vole littéralement au-dessus de mon parchemin comme si j'étais une source de savoir inépuisable.

Lily regarde de plus en plus fréquemment ma copie…je sens son regard qui se fait de plus en plus insistant …ses yeux sont rivés sur ma rédaction …

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? je lui demande aimablement.

- Non ! répond elle immédiatement, je me disais juste que tu avais une jolie plume.

- Merci ! je lui répond.

Un quart d'heure passe, moi copiant les notes de Remus et Lily poussant des soupires exaspérés devant ses 20 cm qu'elle n'arrive pas à remplir. La tension est palpable …

Elle se lève et se rapproche de moi sous prétexte d'attraper un livre juste derrière mon dos, je sens ses yeux parcourir ma feuille pour trouver des idées.

Je met le point final et m'exclame :

- Ouah, 30 cm de plus que ce que le prof a demandé !

Lily me regarde, ouvre la bouche, se ravise puis la referme, rougit, puis ré-ouvre la bouche :

- Tu peux me la prêter ?

- Si tu veux !

Je lui tend ma feuille, fier de moi. Elle ne résistera pas, la rédaction de Remus est vraiment géniale et émouvante, sûr qu'elle va me trouver méga intéressant.

- Mais c'est le devoir de Remus qu'il m'a fait lire ! dit-elle.

- Dis Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Si tu oses me le demander encore une fois je hurle !

- Dis Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

°°°porte qui claque°°°

- Génial, on est viré du CDI ! râle-t-elle.

- A qui la faute ? je demande.

- _Furonculus !_

Elle semble énerver et, ô horreur, des furoncles rose à pois jaunes défigure ma gueule d'ange. Je retourne au dortoir en prenant soin d'éviter tout le monde Après tout, j'ai encore 90 façons pour faire craquer Lily. J'ai déjà une idée pour mon prochain plan de drague !!


	3. leçon n11 à 20

**Note de l'auteur Lilialy:** Voici le chapitre 2 fait de mes mains ! J'espère qu'il sera aussi bien que celui de la miss avant… Bon, je n'ai pas pu le faire entièrement car en ce moment j'ai quelques problèmes et avec mes autres fics, j'ai demandé à Marie Ouin-Ouin de m'aider. Donc elle a commencé à écrire à la leçon 17... Encore désolée pour le retard aussi...

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Prochain chapitre de Marie Ouin-Ouin !

**Chapitre 2**

Leçon n°11 à 20

**Leçon n°11 :** changer d'approche !!!

**Explication : **

J'ai remarqué un truc c'est que maintenant les filles sont de plus en plus difficile… Enfin quand je dis ça je pense surtout à Lily ! XD Mais bon… Donc oubliez les techniques classiques, genre "T'as l'heure ?" ou "Tu suces ?"… Oui je vous jure j'ai déjà entendu un de mes potes dire ça à une fille !!! Le résultat : une baffe en pleine face ! Avec des tactiques pareilles, on se demande comment les vieux ont pu réussir à draguer des vieilles et donner naissance à une progéniture aussi extraordinaire que nous… Parce qu'avant ça se passait comme ça ! C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a dit ! Enfin… Je disais arrêté tout de suite ça, ça craint !!! Non, nous ne vivons plus dans des grottes, utilisons des techniques modernes, soyons des hommes bon sang !!! on va quand même pas se laisser impressionner par les filles, non ? Il faut savoir que les femmes d'aujourd'hui sont timides, réservées, sensibles… C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça que Lily hésite encore à me dire oui ! J'en suis persuadé ! Mais moi James Potter a trouvé la technique !!!! Donc finesse avant tout et je suis sur qu'elle va regretter de m'avoir dit non pendant tellement longtemps !!!!

**Démonstration :**

Je descendis de ma chambre pour aller dans la salle commune quand je vis Lily en train de lire un truc sur le panneau d'affichage. Je m'avance vers elle avec un sourire.

- Bonjours Lily… Bien dormi ?

On était le matin et c'était la première fois que je la voyais de la journée. Elle ne me répondit pas. Ça je m'y attendait mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais renoncer !

- Je trouve tes cheveux magnifique… Je ne crois pas te l'avoir encore dit…

Elle se retourne vers moi et souffle.

- Tu peux pas me lâcher un peu Potter !

- Et ton teint est encore plus rayonnant.

Elle souffle une seconde fois. Alors courage et finesse ! Elle se dirige vers le canapé et s'assit. Je la suis et m'assis à ses côtés…

- Tu peux vraiment pas me lâcher ! Dès le matin ! C'est soûlant !

- Tu ne vas pas déjeuner ?

- Non.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- C'est Alice ?

- Oui.

- Elle est sympa Alice…

- Oui.

Bon pour l'instant ça va… Elle me répond même si c'est un peu bref ! Je suis sur la bonne voie cette fois !!!!! Allez je tente !

- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Tu sais quoi Potter…

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et s'approcha très près… vraiment très près !!!!!! Son visage est tout près du mien !!!!!!! Ouah !!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai réussi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis une bête !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Jamais !

Et elle se retira avant de s'en allait et de suivre Alice qui venait de descendre…

Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'y étais presque !!! Elle m'a trop eu ! Pourquoi !!!!!!!! Monde cruel !!!! Ça avait l'air de fonctionner !!! C'est pas possible !

**Leçon n°12 : la méthode Quidditch !**

**Explication :**

Cette méthode peut rencontrer un succès énorme et fait preuve d'une efficacité redoutable. C'est la méthode Quidditch que j'ai nommé car vous avez besoin d'avoir un balai et de bien savoir voler ! Vous n'avez même pas besoin d'être musclé ! (ce qui est bien sûr pas mon cas car moi avec mes entraînements de Quidditch, je ne peux que être bien fait ! )XD Bon. Vous vous munissez de votre balai et vous vous élancé… là vous allez retrouver votre bien aimé que vous kidnappez pour l'emmener dan les airs et lui montrer le plus beau paysage qui puisse exister… Allez let's go !

**Démonstration :**

Lily était dans le parc en train de se promenait ! Génial ! C'est l'occasion. Les mecs me disent que ça marchera jamais et Remus me conseille d'éviter de la faire tomber ! C'est vrai que c'est pas conseillé mais si j'arrive à attraper un vif d'or je devrais bien y arriver ! J'enfourche mon balai et m'élance droit devant !!!! Je me rapprochai rapidement de Lily. Et hop ! Je l'a chope par le bras. Elle a du être surprise car elle s'accroche drôlement à moi ! Je la fais monté tout de même derrière moi sur le balai et c'est partit vers le monde des nuages !!!

- Potter !!!! Descend-moi de là toute suite !!!!!

- Regarde la belle vue Lily jolie… Presque aussi belle que toi !!!

Elle s'agrippe alors à mon cou mais pas de la manière dont je l'aurais espérer… Elle m'étrangle !!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Lily me serre pas le cou comme ça !!! Tu vas m'étouffer !

- Je veux redescendre !!!!!! J'ai le vertige !!!!!!!!!

- Ok… ok…

Finalement je redescend au sol surpris par ce qu'elle venait de me dire. On arrive au sol et je commence à ouvrir la bouche…

Paf

Je me frotte la joue alors que je vois Lily encore plus énervée que d'habitude.

Paf

Deuxième baffe…

- Ne t'avise plus à refaire ça Potter !!! Sinon je te tue avec mes propres mains !

Paf

Et une troisième ! Je crois que je les ai mérité là… Elle partit alors furax…

PS pour vous lecteur… Vérifiez qu'elle n'ait pas le vertige avant de faire ça… Sinon ça peut faire très mal…

**Leçon n°13 : le regard qui tue !!!**

**Explication :**

Les filles adorent passer leur sentiments pas par des mots mais par le regard… Et oui ! Les regards qui tue ça marche à coup sur !!! Elles peuvent tomber raides amoureuses de toi juste parce que tu leur auras lancé un regard de ouf ! Alors faite lui voir que vous l'aimez par le regard !!!! De mon côté je vais essayer ! Je suis sur que cette fois-ci mon plan va marcher !!! Attention tout le monde j'y go !

**Démonstration :**

Je dévale les escaliers en vitesse et entre dans la salle commune. Il y avait pas de mal de monde cette aprem'. Je regarde vite fait dans la fenêtre mon reflet et me fait un sourire qui tue puis un clin d'œil… Ah suis trop fort !!!! Ça tue ! Alors direction ma Lily ! Elle était assise sur le canapé. Je me met devant elle et m'appuie sur la cheminé d'une façon sensuelle. Je fait mon plus beau sourire et appuie mon regard… Elle me regarde et hausse les sourcils. Je souris encore plus et cligne des paupières… Elle me regarde encore plus surprise… ça va marcher je le sens ! Je lui fais un bisou sensuel dans les airs avec mes lèvres. Elle me regarde encore plus étonné. Elle craque ! Elle craque ! Je recligne des yeux et lui sourit de plus belle.

- Bon Potter arrête ! Qu'es-ce que tu veux !

Je continue à lui sourire en clignant toujours des yeux.

- Arrête !

Elle craque ! Elle me demande déjà d'arrêter !!! Je continue ! Bientôt elle va se jeter sur moi ne pouvant plus résister !

- Potter ! Arrête de sourire comme ça en me regardant ça fait peur !

Je fais alors un bisou dans ma main et souffle dessus dans sa direction comme s'il allait atterrir sur sa joue. Je suis trop ingénieux !!! Elle le pire c'est qu'elle rougit !!! Elle a rougit !!! J'ai réussit à faire rougir Lily !!!

- Potter ! Arrête ! C'est insupportable !

Je me met alors à genou devant elle. Et lui prend sa main. Elle est tellement surprise de mon attitude qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Je déposai alors un baiser sur sa main et la regardai. Je lui refis mon plus beau sourire tout en clignant des yeux… Elle se tourne alors et je n'eus pas le temps de voir ce qu'elle attrapa que je me prit son bouquin en pleine face.

- Arrête Potter !!!! T'es stressant !

Elle se leva et me laissa en plein. Ben… Je croyais que ça marchais… J'en ai peut-être fait de trop. Mais j'étais pas loin cette fois !!!! Alors courage la prochaine est la bonne !!!!

**Leçon n°14 : Après le regard qui tue… Les phrases qui tuent !!!**

**Explication :**

Les filles sont connues pour être romantique (je crois même l'avoir dit plusieurs fois avant… comme ça vous le retiendrais bien ;) ). Alors pourquoi ne pas leur sortir une phrase sympa histoire de pouvoir les aborder sans se retrouver con et être là à pas savoir quoi dire… C'est pas trop difficile et à la portée de tout le monde. Vous voulez un exemple ? Avec Lily en plus ? Ah vous me demandez difficile là… Mais j'accepte !!!! J'adore relever les défis les plus dur et je suis sûr qu'une fois que j'aurais réussi vous me vénèrerez tous en disant : « James ? C'est le roi de la drague ! J'aimerais trop être comme lui !!!». Bon allez je vais la trouver !

**Démonstration :**

Je cours dans les couloirs pour retrouver Lily qui devait sûrement sortir des toilettes des filles ! Ben quoi… J'allais quand même pas y aller avec elle ! Même si ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé… Tiens, ça me donne une idée pour plus tard ! Enfin. Je cours quand un malade avant qu'elle aille ailleurs et que je ne sache où ! Comment je sais qu'elle est là-bas ? C'est Sirius qui m'a dit que Remus lui a dit que Franck lui a dit que Alice lui a dit que Lily et elle allaient aux toilettes pendant la pause et qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Enfin tout ce que j'ai bien compris c'est qu'elle y était et qu'il était hors de question de loupé cette occas………….. Ha !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Boum

Et mince ! Je viens littéralement de m'écrouler par terre à cause de mon lacet mal fait… Et devant les toilettes des filles en plus !!!!!!! Je vois des sandales de filles devant mon visage. Je relève la tête et voit Lily surprise, ainsi qu'Alice.

- Bon je vais rejoindre Fra… Euh… les autres moi ! Dit cette dernière.

Je la vis partir. Je relevai la tête… Ou plutôt j'osai la tête ! Ouah !!!! Je viens de voir la culotte de Lily !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Potter ! Tu regardes quoi comme ça ?

- Ta… euh… enfin… le sol. Dis-je tout en fixant le sol sans oser faire autre chose.

- Tu comptes pas rester à mes pieds toute la journée !

- C'est qu'elle est tellement belle…

Et zut ! Ça m'était échappé ! Quel con !!!!! Je sens déjà sa main atterrir sur ma joue ! Je n'ai plus qu'à prier Merlin que mon âme ait une chance d'aller au paradis.

- Euh… tu parles de quoi là Potter ?

Ah ? Elle a rien capté… Pour une fois ! Merci Merlin !!!

- De ta beauté ma Lily…

- Je suis tellement belle que tu en as même perdu le contrôle de tes jambes ?

- Euh… Ouais !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Te fatigue pas Potter. C'est pas la peine !

Je me relevai tout de même et me retrouvai en face d'elle. Elle me poussa et commença à marcher.

- Tu permets mais j'aimerais bien retrouvé Alice.

- Oh non chère déesse…

Elle s'arrêta net.

- Quoi ?

Je m'approchai très prêt d'elle et répétai ce que je venais de dire.

- Oh non chère déesse…

- Et qu'es-ce qui te ferait dire que j'accepte…

- Humm… rien ma princesse… Tu sais que ton visage me rappelle quelque chose…

- On peux savoir à quoi tu joues une fois de plus ?

- Oh mais à rien…

- Alors laisse-moi passer !

- Non.

Je m'avançai un peu et elle recula aussi sec.

- Potter laisse moi !

- T'as de beaux yeux tu sais…

- Oui on me le dis tout le temps ! Je peux passer maintenant ?

Je m'avance toujours vers elle qui recule. Elle finit par toucher le mur et je me plantai devant elle.

- Je me demande vraiment si ton père n'aurait pas voler les étoiles du ciel pour les mettre dans tes yeux…

- Et moi je me demande si tu n'as pas de la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas voir quand je suis pressée et que je veux m'en aller !

- Allez Lily jolie… un baiser ?

- Non !!!!

- Un tout petit…

- Non !!!!!!!!!!!

Je commence approcher mon visage du sien.

Paf

- J'ai dit non ! Maintenant laisse-moi !

- Ok…

Je la laisse finalement partir avec un petit sourire en coin… Je t'aurais ma Lily… je t'aurais !

**Leçon n°15 : Après le regard qui tue et les phrases qui tuent… l'imbécillité qui tue… vous y avez cru hein ? Mais non ! Elle prend déjà assez pour un imbécile ! Bon. Restons concentré et sérieux… Mais voilà une bonne idée !!!!!**

**Explication : **

Le tout consiste peut-être finalement de rester sérieux… Ah je sens que cette idée va marcher ! (en même temps je dis ça à chaque fois et je me prend une de ses crampes…) Bon allez ! J'ai foie en mon intelligence !

**Démonstration :**

Je m'avance vers une Lily concentrée sur son bol. Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un grand sourire. Elle me dit alors sans même que j'ai le temps de commencer quoi que ce soit :

- C'est non !

- De quoi tu parles Evans ! Je ne t'ai encore rien demander !

- Justement ! Je te donne la réponse à l'avance ! C'est non.

Bon. Restons calme et sérieux. Je ne souris pas comme un débile et lui dit :

- Ok.

- Comment ça Ok ? Me répondit-elle.

Ben faut savoir !

- Ok pour ton non.

Je reste impassible et écoute sa réaction.

- Bien… Je ne vois pas ce qui te retiens alors…

- Moi non plus.

- Alors tu peux t'en aller…

- Mais je m'en vais…

- Ben qu'es-ce que tu attends !

- Ok j'y vais. Un pas… Deux pas… Trois pas…

- T'es pas obligé non plus de compter chaque pas au passage Potter !

- Non mais c'est juste pour que tu vois bien que je m'en vais et que je reste sérieux à ta réponse.

- Tu as plutôt l'air d'un débile…

- Quatre pas… Cinq pas…

- Potter arrête !

- Je suis sérieux Evans… Je m'en vais.

- J'ai vu ça merci !

- Six pas… Sept pas…

- Bon c'est bon tu as fini !

- Huit pas et… neuf pas ! Je m'assis !

- Merci ! Je suis contente de le savoir !

Je commence à manger en restant le plus sérieux possible devant mes potes qui avaient du mal à se retenir de rire. Je ne bronchais pas. Je restais sérieux à manger comme un élève… ben sérieux. Je voyais alors Lily me scrutait toutes les cinq minutes. Je me lève alors en lui jetant un regard non séduisant mais sérieux. Je m'en allai alors en direction de la sortie. Là j'entendis des pas avancer à toute allure derrière moi. J'affichai un sourire que personne ne pouvait voir.

- Potter !

Je me retourne et la regarde alors toujours sérieusement.

- Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure ?

- Puisque je te dis que je ne fais qu'être sérieux…

Elle s'approche de moi mais je recule d'un pas. Elle afficha un air étonné. Je gardais alors mon air sérieux et impassible. Elle refit un pas et je reculai. Encore un pas… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Et zut ! Je me retrouve contre le mur ! Elle s'avance encore vers moi et agrippe ma cravate.

- Encore sérieux ? Me dit-elle avec sa petite mine innocente.

- Oui. Sérieux.

Elle s'approche encore de moi… tellement d'ailleurs que nos corps se frôlent. Je fais tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas craquer et rester toujours aussi sérieux. Elle se mort alors les lèvres. Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle fait là ! Elle déboutonne le premier bouton du haut de sa chemise !

- Toujours sérieux ? Me demande-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

- Oui… Sérieux…

Ne succombe pas James… Ne succombe pas James… Ne succombe pas James… Elle approche alors ses lèvres des miennes et me redemande à nouveau :

- Toujours sérieux ?

Ah !!! Non !!! Pas craquer !!!!! Pas craquer !!!!!!!!! Pas craquer !!!!!!!!!!!! Maman ! J'ai en face de moi une bombe et c'est moi qui risque d'exploser !! Cherchez l'erreur ! Elle se colle plus à moi et me mord légèrement l'oreille. Je sens sa langue la toucher. Non là c'est pas possible ! C'est plus possible ! Je suis un mec moi ! Comment résister à un truc comme ça ! Je pose mes mains alors sur ses hanches et la retourne pour que ce soit elle qui se retrouve contre le mur. Elle me fait alors un large sourire en disant :

- J'étais sûre que tu ne pourrais pas rester sérieux longtemps… C'est pas dans ta nature Potter. Et d'ailleurs qu'es-ce que tu peux être bête pour croire que tu puisses abuser de moi…

Elle me poussa alors avec une grande force et s'en alla en me faisant un signe d'au revoir de la main. Ah J'y crois pas ! C'est son jeu ça de vouloir gâcher mes plans ! Mais je l'aurais un jour ! Je l'aurais ! Et alors elle ne pourra plus se passer de moi. Crois-moi Lily Evans, je trouverais la leçon qui vous fera craquer !

**Leçon n°16 : jouer les malades…**

**Explication :**

Les filles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour un mec même dès qu'il est malade ou en très mauvais état alors j'ai trouvé la solution ! Je vais me faire envoyer à l'infirmerie devant Lily ou être malade à un point et forcément son côté gentil prendra le dessus ! Alors elle aura alors envi s'occuper de moi qui sera dans un état si faible !!! Bon… Pour tomber malade chacun sa solution ! Moi j'ai passé ma journée sous la pluie en T-short ! D'ailleurs ils m'ont tous traité de malade alors que eux était en pull mais ça valait vraiment le coup ! Du coup maintenant je me retrouve tout de même avec de la fièvre et un mal de crâne pas possible accompagné d'un rhume. Bon d'accord j'y suis allé fort et il faudra peut-être modérer à votre tour mais en attendant voyons le résultat !

**Démonstration :**

- Atchoum !!!!!!!!!!

- Ben Potter ! On s'est enrhumé ! Fallait le prévoir avec ce que tu nous as fait hier ! Mais dis-moi ? Tu n'aurais pas perdu la tête ?

- J'ai bas berdu la tête. Mais j'avais chaud… Je voulais me rabraichir.

- Hein ? Excuse-moi mais j'ai rien compris ! Ricana-t-elle.

- C'est ça barre toi.

- Ok je m'en vais !

- Non ! BA-RRE toi…

- C'est bien ce que je disais je me casse.

- Ah bais non !

- En tout cas tu me fais vraiment marré Potter !

- Bas boi !

- Pfff… C'était vraiment ridicule de faire ça hier ! Tu aurais du le prévoir ! Maintenant tu es cloué dans ce canapé de la salle commune !

- Ben t'a qu'à venir… B'ennuirais boin !

- Mouais… Et t'as été voir l'infirmière.

- Ben nan bais tu peux le faire ? Je beux bas bouger…

- Tu veux que je joue les infirmières ?

- Ben… oui !

J'affichais un grand sourire et de la morve tomba de mon nez. Je pris tout de suite le mouchoir pour m'essuyer.

- Tu sais que tu fais vraiment pitié là !

- Ba berci ! Dis que je te fais honte !

- Non mais…

- Boi en ai barre ! Suis bal et toi tu te boques de boi !

- Excuse mais…

- Nan ! J'en ai barre !

- Ok Potter… J'arrive ! Bon. Je dois faire quoi ?

- Be basser ?

- Avec ça j'ai tout compris…

- BE BA-SSER le dos ?

- Tu veux que je te masse le dos ?

- Oui !

- Je croyais que tu avais un rhume et non le dos en compote…

- S'il te plait !

- Tu rêves !

- Bon ben temps bis… Mais je veux bien que tu be donne des bouchoirs…

Elle se lève alors et s'en va quelques secondes pour revenir avec des mouchoirs. Elle me sourit alors ! Je crois que cette idée en valait le coup ! Allez courage James ! Tu tentes !

- Lily… Tu sais que tu as de beaux yeux…

- Même dans ton état tu arrives quand même à me sortir de ces trucs !

- Lily… tu veux sortir avec boi ?

- Alors là non Potter ! C'est pas parce que je suis à tes petits soins que tout de suite !

- Lily ai bitié d'un hobbe qui souffre…

- Non !

- Lily jolie…

- T'es rasoir à la fin ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me demandes si je veux sortir avec toi ! Depuis le temps que je te dis non tu devrais peut-être avoir compris ça !

- Non.

- Désespérant ! Je m'en vais !

- Non !

- Si ! J'en ai assez entendu !

- Et zut !

Elle s'en alla me laissant en plein avec mes mouchoirs ! Tout ça pour quoi ? J'ai encore tout gâché ! Ça avait l'air de marcher pourtant ! Suis sur que si je lui avait pas demandé…

**Leçon n°17 : la classe ou aussi plus communément appelé le style (avec l'accent bien sûr !!!)**

**Explication :**

Pour arriver à faire craquer une fille il faut avoir du style dans sa façon de s'habiller ! Bon Ok on est tous en uniforme mais on peut varier… D'abord pas de chemise qui pend et légèrement ouverte en haut. Pas de pull bien sûr ! (faite donc ça quand il fait pas trop froid et pas comme moi XD) A faire le week-end ! Donc pas de cravate… Les cheveux un peu ébouriffé bien sûr un peu de parfum pur mec ! Et vous voilà comme un sou neuf près à draguer !!!!

**( Note de Marie Ouin-Ouin : je fais la suite de ce chapitre car Lilialy ne peut s'en occuper pour des raisons personnelles, j'espère écrire aussi bien qu'elle …)**

**Démonstration :**

Je m'approchais sensuellement de ma chère et tendre, plus communément appelée : Lily !!

Elle semblait passionnée par le livre qu'elle était en train de lire et ne m'entendit même pas arriver !!

-Bonjour toi ! je murmurai d'une voix si suave …et si sensuelle ! Je ne comprends toujours pas d'ailleurs pourquoi Lily y a-t-elle aussi facilement résister !!

-Encore toi ! râla-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

Je m'attendais à mieux, voyons James, penchons nous un peu plus pour qu'elle puisse admirer notre torse mis en valeur grâce à notre super chemise légèrement ouverte.( Ca y est, je parle de moi à la première du pluriel maintenant ! Oo)

-Quel accueil Lily Jolie, indigne de la part d'une si admirable femme !!

Elle me regarde par-dessus le roman qu'elle lit « 365 roses … », tiens, ça me donne une idée…mais nous verrons ça plus tard.

-Pourquoi poses-tu tes grands yeux verts sur moi ? Ne vois-tu pas que tu ensorcelles mon cœur ?

-Je m'inquiète seulement pour ta santé mentale et je me demande si je ne devrais pas t'envoyer à St Mangouste !

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi, ma fée ? C'est tellement touchant !!

-Mais je …j'ai pas dit …rooooooooh je vais devenir folle !

-J'espère qu'on se retrouvera dans la même chambre alors !

-Ou ça ?

-Ben, à St Mangouste mon arc-en-ciel ( ben quoi, au moins, ça sort des surnoms habituels ! Quel style, bien joué Potter …bon reprenons notre histoire ) , puisque nous sommes tous les deux fous et, pour mon cas, fou …d'amûûûûûûûûûûûûûr !!

Lily me regarda et cligna deux fois des yeux, puis éclata d'un rire de déséquilibré mentale qui résonna dans toute la salle commune.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers nous.

-Ahahah !

Lily continue de rire comme une démente tandis que je la prends par les épaules.

Elle ne réagit pas, whaou, j'approche du but ! 1 point pour le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus génialissime …mua !!!

Lily s'arrêta soudain de rire et poussa négligemment mes mains de ses épaules, rajusta sa coiffure et se composa un visage sérieux.

-Dégage !

Euh …je ne comprends pas trop ce changement d'émotion si soudain !

-M'enfin, ma St Mangousteuse préférée ( et oui, trouvé des nouveaux surnoms, c'est ça la classe !!) il y a 5 minutes, nous riions ensemble !

-Tu m'excuseras mais je riais DE toi et non AVEC toi ! Il y a une grande différence !

Je me penchais sur elle jusqu'à ce que nos visages se touchent presque et elle sembla tellement stupéfaite qu'elle ne bougea même pas.

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? lui susurrai-je doucement.

Son visage devint blanc une seconde puis vira au verdâtre et elle m'écarta brusquement pour se pencher vers le sol.

°°°Beuuuuuuuuuuuuurk°°°

Elle se releva, mal en point.

-Lily ?

je m'inquiétais.

-Ne t'approche plus ! me cria-t-elle, ton …ton parfum me donne la nausée !

Et c'est après ces derniers mots qu'elle se repencha pour rendre tout ce que son estomac pouvait contenir.

Autour de moi, tout le monde se mit à rire, la honte quoi !

Bon ok, j'avais un peu forcé sur la dose de parfum mais quand même !

Lily se releva et malgré son piteux état, me regarda avec une lueur de meurtrière dans les yeux.

Je préférai m'éclipser et réitérer ma demande dans quelques jours, quand elle serait calmée …et guérit !

**Leçon n°18 : « 365 roses… » ou la persévérance**

**Explications :**

Aucune fille ne peut résister à un homme qui continue de l'aimer sans jamais se lasser, un homme qui, malgré qu'elle le repousse, réitère ses avances et ne cesse d'espérer.

Un homme qui ne lui tient pas rigueur des humiliations qu'elle lui fait subir, un homme qui s'accroche à elle et qui l'aime malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils endurent …bref, un homme comme moua ! Bien sûr, vous serez inviter au mariage de Mr James Potter et Miss Lily Evans-future-Potter-dans-un-futur-très-très-proche-vu-mon-nouveau-plan-de-drague-génial-mis-au-point-récemment …Voyez par vous même …

**Démonstration :**

Le livre que lisait Lily l'autre fois, vous savez, lors de ma dernière tentative : « 365 roses… » et ben …non je ne l'ai pas lu …mais le titre ma donnée une idée, une idée géniale-super-méga-trop-cool ( comme toutes mes idées en fait !!)

Offrir une rose par jour à ma Lily, et malgré ses remontrances, ne jamais renoncer …c'est la clé du succès ! ( Oh je fais des rimes, putain Potter, qu'est ce que tu peux être fort !! Hum hum …revenons à mon plan).

Allons-y, personne en vue en classe de Métamorphose, une jolie rose et un mot doux sur sa table ! °°°Quelle ingénieuse idée Mr Potter°°° « je sais je sais » °°°Vous êtes le meilleur°°°

« On me le dit souvent c'est vrai, je n'avais pas remarqué : » °°°Quelle modestie, vraiment !°°° « Il est vrai que la modestie fait partie de mes innombrables qualités » …Euh désolé, je parlais tout seul là, euh …ou en étais-je ? Ah oui, la rose, la salle de cours, Lily …Oh Lily et ses grands yeux émeraudes, Lily et sa chevelure de feu envoûtante, Lily et …

Euh désolé, je rêvassais …allons bon, qu'étais-je en train de dire ??

Zut …avant que j'ai eu le temps de reprendre le cours de mes pensées, la vieille Mc Go fait rentrer les autres en classe ; heureusement qu'elle ne s'est pas rendu compte de ma présence pour le moins précoce …et suspecte dans sa classe.

Je vois Lily s'asseoir à sa place, prendre la rose et lire le mot.

Elle se tourne alors vers moi et me lance mon petit mot doux qu'elle a froissée autant qu'elle le pouvait avec une hargne peu commune mais je jurerais l'avoir vu sourire. Et la rose ? Elle vient de la donner à Sirius en lui conseillant de l'offrir à son actuelle petite amie, désespérant !

Pendant tout le cours, à chaque fois que je crois son regard, je lui sourit gentiment, d'un sourire plus doux que celui de d'habitude mais elle continue de froncer obstinément les sourcils ! Lily, un jour tu tomberas dans mes filets, je te le promets !

…_Le lendemain_…

Allez, réitèrerons l'expérience, une nouvelle rose avec un nouveau petit mot : « Je t'aime princesse ».

Ca le fait non ? Effet garantis !

Je dépose le tout sur sa table de potion qu'elle partage avec Rogue. Qu'est ce que je peux le détester celui-là ! Dire qu'il passe nos 3 heures de cours de potions par semaine avec elle et qu'ils se partagent leur table ET leur chaudron ! Quelle poisse !!

Arrivée en cours, elle regarde ma lettre, qu'elle froisse en boule et envoie d'une pichnette dans la corbeille à papier et me jette ma rose à la figure.

Mais aïeuuuuuh ça fait mal avec les piquants.

Et elle m'ignore royalement pendant le reste de la journée !

…

Deux semaines que l'opération « Roses pour la plus belle des rose » (ben quoi ? Il fallait bien trouver un nom !!) a commencé et il y a de nettes améliorations, elle conserve les roses et se contente de jeter les mots dans la poubelle SANS les froisser, hum elle ne vas pas résister longtemps !

Vous pensez que jamais elle ne craquera ? Ne jamais dire jamais ! Arf, merde, je viens de le dire deux fois dans la même phrase !

Allons bon, c'est fois, je tente le tout pour le tout !

Je vais lui donner ma rose en mains propre avec un nouveau mot, beaucoup plus explicite sur ma demande, vous allez voir, elle va me tomber dans les bras !!

-Hum Lily Jolie ?

Elle cesse sa discussion avec Alice et me fixe.

-Tiens …je lui dis en lui tendant ma fleur.

Elle l'attrape avec un soupir exaspérée, et lit attentivement ce que je lui ai écrit …

_« Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? »_

Un instant elle semble s'étouffer de rage puis jette ma rose par terre en criant :

-Jamais je ne sortirai avec toi, jamais jamais jamais jamais JAMAIS !

-Ne jamais dire jamais ! je tente.

Lily me regarde et vide son visage de toute émotions ou sentiments puis elle me regarde et là, je comprends brusquement ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

Je devient soudainement tout raide et je ne peux plus parler, oh la petite maligne, elle m'a lancer un « Petrificus Totalus » informulé.

Au bout de 3 heures, Sirius me libère du sortilège ( et bien oui, ils ne m'ont rejoint qu'une fois que Peter a fini de dîner) et me dit « Laisse tomber James, cette fille est folle, c'est impossible »

« Impossible n'est pas Potter » je m'écrie et Remus me regarde en souriant.

**Leçon n°19 : La jalousie n'est pas un défaut mais une preuve d'amour**

**Explication : **

C'est fou comme les filles peuvent être jalouse, mais comme le résume si bien le titre de notre leçon d'aujourd'hui, c'est une preuve d'amour. Alors, comment s'y prendre, c'est simple ! Baladez vous avec une jolie fille et pavanez vous devant elle, et si ça ne marche toujours pas, embrassez votre nouvelle conquête, elle verra rouge, je peux vous le garantir !

Conseil :  Pour votre plan, munissez-vous d'une belle blonde plantureuse aux yeux bleus, avec si possibles de long cheveux lisses, des cils interminables, un corps de rêve et des lèvres pulpeuses, un peu cliché je vous l'avoue mais les recettes de grand-mères donnent toujours de bons résultats !!

Satisfaits, ou remboursés ! ( dans les limites de mes moyens !!)

**Démonstration :**

J'ai demandé à Pamela Patil, une jolie blonde de Serdaigle jolie comme un cœur, gentille et serviable quoi que un peu cruche sur les bords de sortir avec moi. Bien sûr, elle a accepté.

Qui n'accepterait pas ? Ah Evans ! Oui, mais voilà, je suis sûre qu'elle refuse car elle a peur de la concurrence, et oui, je suis très demandé !!

Bien, en tout cas, je ne regrette pas mon choix, 50 kg, 1m80, 90D !! Ouah, Pamela est une vraie bombe !

Bien sûr que je suis amoureux de Lily, c'est bien pour ça que je ne succombe pas au charme de Pam !!

N'empêche, je sens les regards envieux des autres mecs posés sur moi, et bien oui, Pam est à moi ! Mouahahahaha !

Est-elle au courant que je l'utilise ? Bien sûr que non, elle n'aurait jamais voulu sinon !

Elle est sincèrement persuadée que je n'ai pu résister à l'appel de sa beauté.

Oh putin, je vais avoir une attaque, comme pour m'aider dans ma tentative de séduction sur Lily, elle a ouvert son chemisier pour dévoilé son avantageux décolleté et a remonter sa jupe.

Elle pose même sa main sur ma cuisse à table, car c'est évident que je l'ai galamment invitée à s'asseoir à mes côté à la table des Gryffondor pour le dîner.

Je suis en face de Lily qui ne semble pas jalouse, on dirait qu'elle ne s'est même pas aperçue que Pam était à notre table, serrée contre moi, me caressant les cheveux, la cuisse, le torse et me prenant la main !

Je décide donc de passer à l'action, je commence à embrasser Pamela et donne un « maladroit » et « pas-du-tout-fait-exprès-pour-qu'elle-me-remarque » coup de pied à Lily sous la table qui daigne enfin nous regarder, moi et ma petite amie qui s'est d'ailleurs installée à califourchon sur moi !

Elle nous regarde la bouche ouverte puis déclare, l'air dégoûtée et au bord de la nausée ( faîtes qu'elle ne vomisse pas cette fois !!) :

- Je vais y aller, cette vision d'horreur m'a coupé l'appétit !

Et elle disparaît dans les couloirs sombre.

Je suis sûr qu'elle va pleurer et se morfondre car j'ai une autre petite amie et qu'elle rêverait de se retrouver à la place de Pam !!

En parlant de Pam, elle vient juste de cesser de m'embrasser goulûment pour reprendre son souffle et s'apprête à recommencer notre activité précédente lorsque je la stoppe en posant un doigt sur sa bouche en cœur.

- Désolé chérie, garde-en un peu pour ce soir

Et je m'en vais, énigmatique.

Dès que j'ai franchi les portes de la Grande Salle, je sors la carte des Maraudeurs de ma poche et m'empresse de chercher ma Lily.

Elle est dans notre salle commune, hum …pas très original comme lieu quand on est triste !

M'enfin bon !

Et je cours la rejoindre pour la rassurer qu'il n'y a qu'elle dans mon cœur et dans ma vie !

Elle se retourne lorsqu'elle m'entends franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame et ses yeux projètent des étincelles.

J'aurais du m'en douter, elle est en colère de voir qu'elle n'est pas la seule dans ma vie, mais je m'en vais lui expliquer ma conduite et me faire pardonner !

Personne ne peut résister à mes baisers !

Je m'approche doucement.

-Pourquoi est tu partie Lily Jolie ?

-Pour ne pas subir le désolant spectacle que vous offriez toi et Patil !

-Mais, Rousse de mon cœur, tu es jalouse !

-N'importe quoi !

-Mais si !

-Bien sûr que non !

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Tu as utiliser Pam pour essayer, je dis bien, « essayer », de me rendre jalouse ?

-Oui

** Paf **

-Profiteur !!

Paf

-Salop !!

Paf

-Tu traites les filles comme des objets, tu ne prends pas en compte leur sentiments ! Tu me fais VOMIR ! Je te hais !

Paf

Et elle s'en va avec une dernière giffle.

Aïeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !!

-James ?

Je me retourne et aperçoit Remus, Peter ( avec sa part de tarte à la mélasse pas encore finie à la main) et Sirius, tout trois accompagné de Pamela, qu'ils ont du amenée jusqu'ici.

Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendue ma conversation avec Evans …

Je m'approche d'elle et lui dit nerveusement :

- Hey Baby, prête pour une nuit de folie ??

PAF

- Ne me touche plus, ne m'approche plus, ne me parle plus, ne me regarde même plus espèce de pauvre crétin doublé d'un imbécile.

**Leçon n° 20 : ahah mystère**

**Explication : **

Kiss. Je ne dirais rien de plus !

**Démonstration : **

La journée commence fort, dis donc ! Je me sens en pleine forme et plein de ressource !

D'ailleurs, je me souviendrai toute ma vie de cette journée où Lily Evans est tombée folle amoureuse de moi ! Vous croyez que je m'avance trop mais savez vous qu'il est impossible de résister à mes baisers ?!

Et oui, pas besoin de mot ni de discours enflammés, nos langues suffiront !!

Mais bon, autant ne pas trop la brusquée, commençons petit !!

Tandis qu'elle dit bonjour à Remus, j'en profite pour me rapprocher d'eux sans qu'elle me voie et dès que Remus s'en va rejoindre Peter qui l'appelle ( et ben oui, il a faim !!), je m'approche plus, déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avec un « bonjour princesse ! » sonore et m'enfui !

Ben oui, je ne tiens pas à me prendre une gifle de si bon matin !

J'entends juste Alice crier :

-Ou vas-tu Lil's ?

Mais je n'entends pas la réponse de ma fleur de Lys !

Je descends donc prendre mon petit déjeuner, rayonnant de bonheur et souriant comme un parfait idiot ! ( que je ne suis pas, bien sûr).

Embrasser Lily, quoi de mieux pour vous rendre le sourire mais après s'être levé tôt.

-Pourquoi tant de bonne humeur ? demande Remus alors que Lily s'assit à ses côtés.

-Pour rien ! je réponds en passant ma langue sur mes lèvre de façon voyante et en regardant Lily qui rougit …de colère !

…

Nous sommes en sortilèges et j'ai piqué la place de Remus qui est à l'infirmerie, place qui se trouve pile à côté de ma Lily.

Pendant tout le cours, je rapproche ma chaise de la sienne et quand la cloche sonne je l'apelle.

Elle se retourne automatiquement vers moi qui suis tellement près que je n'ai même pas à bouger pour que ses lèvres finissent sur les miennes !

Elle met 3 secondes à se rendre compte de la situation, 3 secondes bénites pour moi, puis s'en va, les joues rouge de honte. Au moins, elle ne m'a pas frappé !!

…

Cette fois, on passe au niveau supérieur ! Alors, attendons de sortir du cours de Potion puis attrapons-la quand elle sort, d'ailleurs, ce couloir n'est pas beaucoup fréquenté.

Mais voilà, le sort s'acharne contre moi, au lieu de me laisser l'attraper par le bras et l'obliger à me faire face., je trébuche et lui rentre dedans, la faisant lâcher la dizaine de livre qu'elle portait.

Hum …je me penche pour l'aider à les ramasser et…je frôle sa main !

Profitant de l'occasion , je l'attrape par la main, la fait tourner sur elle même puis la plaque contre le mur et …avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de tout assimiler, l'embrasse langoureusement.

Elle ne semble pas me repousser et j'en profite pour poursuivre notre sauvage et intense baiser …

Je m'arrête pour reprendre mon souffle et lui murmure :

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi ??

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je me remet à l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait !

Hum …j'ai gagné … ! Mais je ne savoure pas longtemps ma pseudo victoire car Lily me mord brutalement la langue et me pousse.

Je sens le sang inonder ma bouche mais refuse de tout recracher sur elle, ça ne serai pas correct.

-Pitoyable Potter, crois-tu que j'allais te déclarer un amour éternel après tes « baiser », tu embrasses encore plus mal qu'un troll ! Je ne suis pas une de ces pouffiasse qui tombe à tes pieds dès que tu poses tes lèvres, ou même ton regard sur elle ! Tu me ferais presque pitié tiens mais bon, là j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi je ne sortirai JAMAIS avec toi parce que je dois aller me laver les dents et me faire un bain de bouche. Salut !

Et avec un dernier signe de main vengeur, elle tourne les talons et part en courant.

Je recrache alors tout le sang que j'ai dans la bouche, et rentre dans mon dortoir, blessé …et pas seulement physiquement !

**Voilà, c'est donc à moi d'assurer le prochain chapitre auss i !! Pffiou !! xD j'essaye de vous pondre ça le plus rapidement possible !!**

**Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas …reviews !!**

**Signé : **_**Marie Ouin-Ouin, la seule qui pond des chapitres à la place de pondre des œufs !**_


	4. leçon n21 à 30

**Marie Ouin-Ouin : ** **Désoléeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh !! J'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à écrire ce chapitre !! ( j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire la suite de mon autre fic aussi !!) mais j'avais pas d'inspiration :/ et pas beaucoup de temps vu que j'essaye d'avoir la meilleure moyenne possible pour entrer sans problème dans le lycée que je veux :) Bon bref, les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir même si je le mérite pas après autant d'abscence ...encore désolée, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !! **

**Prochain chapitre by Lilialy normalement mais la date est fixé à un mois au pire à cause du boulot monstre... On est encore désolée...**

**Bisous à tous, j'vous aimeeeeeeeeuh !! xD**

**Chapitre n°3**

**Leçon 21 à 30**

**Leçon n° 21 : Let's dance !**

**Explication : **Une petite danse est le tour est joué ! Simple ? Oui, mais terriblement efficace !! Les filles adorent les beaux danseurs. Comment je le sais ?? Et bien, disons que j'ai fais un tour du côtés des Moldus et ai découvert que les films/comédies musicales avait un succès fou ( et oui, Travolta me fait concurrence !). Qui n'a jamais vu une jolie fille se pâmait devant les films mythiques tels que « Dirty dancing » ou « Grease » ? Croyez-vous que Patrick Swayze aurait eu autant de succès auprès de la population ordinaire s'il dansait comme un pied ? Que nenni !! Que le bal commence !

**Démonstration : **Le bal d'halloween préparé par ma Lily et Remus !! Quelle bonne occasion de séduire ma belle ! On doit tous être habillés de noir ou d'orange c'est donc dans un costume entièrement noir agrémentés d'une cravate orange que je me dirige vers les autres.

Wahou, Merlin, aidez moi !! Je ne peux plus respirer !! Lily est vraiment magnifique avec son corset noir retenu par un lacet et sa jupe de la même couleur de ses cheveux.

Cheveux qu'elle a noués en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappent quelles mèches délicieusement bouclées.

Et je suis son cavalier !! Moi, le grand, le célèbrissime James Potter !!

Bon ok, elle a accepté seulement parce qu'elle avait refusé d'y aller avec les autres et que sinon, elle n'aurait pas pu y aller.

Et oui, la grande idée de Remus était que le seul critère pour pouvoir y assister était d'être accompagné.

Ce type est un génie, pas aussi génial que moi, mais un génie quand même !

Pour un peu, je l'embrasserai bien, quoi que je pense que sa jolie partenaire n'apprécierait pas.

Je tends mon bras à Lily, qu'elle attrape, légèrement surprise.

Nous nous installons alors tous autour d'une table près de la piste de danse.

Après une demi-heure de douloureuse attente pour moi, une douce musique annonçant un slow retenti et la lumière se fait moins vive.

Je me tourne alors vers Lily

-Tu veux …

-Non ! me coupe-t-elle. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

-Je voulais seulement t'inviter à danser ! je réplique, boudeur.

-Oh …

Lily semble terriblement gênée puis, dans un souffle accepte.

Elle ne semble pas s'être rendu compte que c'est un slow.

Je pose prudemment mes mains sur ses hanches, je dis bien prudemment, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre une gifle moi !

Elle passe ses bras dans mon coup et se rapproche, mal à l'aise.

Et commence à tournoyer doucement.

Je compte sur mon talent inné et tout à fait natureeeeelargh .

On vient de percuter Alice et Franck qui me lance un regard moqueur, mais rien ne peut égaler le regard de Lily que la situation semble beaucoup amusé.

Oh c'est bon hein ! J'ai juste fait un faux pas !

Je repositionne mes mains et recommence la danse, avant de marcher sur le pied à Lily qui se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Tu me dois une nouvelle paire de ballerines Potter ! me dit-elle, se retenant à grande peine de rire.

-James ! je dis.

Nous recommençons à danser et Lily se débrouille très bien.

Allez, je suis un homme, je vais tenter de l'impressionner.

Je m'écarte un peu pour la faire tournoyer sur elle-même …et rentre dans Sirius.

Sirius me repousse et je m'étale par terre, au pied de Lily qui ne retient même pas son fou rire.

-Evans, c'est pas drôle ! Aide-moi !

Les joues rouges, le regard pétillant, elle me tends la main et m'aide.

Tous les élèves nous regardent en souriant et retournent à notre danse.

-Evans tu veux sortir avec moi ? je demande honteusement.

Elle continue de rire puis se calme et me réponds :

-J'espère que tu es moins nul en Divination qu'en danse.

-Je sors avec Lily Evans !

-Apparemment non ! elle râle. Potter ma réponse est, et restera toujours, non !

**Leçon n° 22 : Jeu de Piste **

**Explications : **Il suffit juste d'être un peu plus subtile que d'habitude. Méthode basée sur la curiosité …

Il y a plusieurs façons de s'y prendre, écrire son nom partout avec des flèches jusqu'à l'endroit idéal pour lui avouer votre amour ou passer par des amis qui la baladeront dans tout Poudlard avant de l'envoyer vers vous ou alors, la méthode Potter, je vous laisse découvrir …

**Démonstration : **

Point de vue de Lily : 

A peine j'ouvre les yeux que je sais immédiatement qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal.

Ce pressentiment, intuition féminine sans doute, s'accroît quand j'aperçois une banderole rouge avec écrit « Grande salle. Table des Gryffondor. Hiboux Blanc. 11h09 » en lettres dorées.

Je suis d'un naturel très curieux, et ma curiosité vient d'être piquée au vif.

C'est ainsi que je me hâte d'enfiler une jolie jupe et un débardeur blanc assortis à mes ballerines et entre en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Il est alors 11 h 03.

Point de vue de James :

11 h 03. Lily s'assoit, essoufflée entre Alice et Molly. Apparemment elle a couru.

Les premiers oiseaux arrivent et je la vois les guetter. Elle sursaute même quand elle voit une chouette blanche qui vient, en fait, juste donner « la Gazette du sorcier » à Alice.

Mon plan est génial, elle ne se doute même pas que c'est de moi !

Parfait.

Oh 11 h 08 !

Point de vue de Lily : 

11 h 08. Merlin ! J'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque quand cette maudite chouette blanche à donné le journal à Alice.

Elle me regarde bizarrement, en même temps, ça fait trois fois que je fais tomber ma tartine et je me suis renversée du chocolat dessus quand la Gazette est arrivée.

Peter vient de rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs.

« 11 h 09 Peter ! » crie Sirius « Comparé aux autres samedi, c'est un record ! »

11 h 09 ! Je m'attends au pire …

Point de vue de James :

11 h 09 ! Merci Sirius tu es génial, presque autant que moi des fois ! Et dire que ça ne faisait pas partie du plan …

Lily semble pâle et regarde tout autour d'elle sous les regards inquiets d'Alice.

Ah !! La chouette de l'école arrive, pile à l'heure !

Lily lit le parchemin et sourit puis part en courant, sûrement pour aller à la bibliothèque. Sa jupe blanche volants derrière elle, ses longs cheveux roux faisant de même, les yeux pétillants de curiosité, on dirait un ange.

Point de vue de Lily : 

'_Le livre « Poésie d'un soir » est tellement intéressant, j'aime particulièrement la dernière strophe du poème __**Au bord du lac**__'._ Je serre le bout de parchemin dans ma main.

Je me précipite sur Mrs Pince pour lui demander, à bout de souffle, le livre mentionné.

-Rayon « Poésie », troisième étagère, à la lettre « P » !

-Merci.

Je me met à courir vers la direction indiquée.

-Combien de fois devrais-je dire qu'on ne court pas dans la bibliothèque !

Légèrement honteuse, et agacée, il faut bien l'avouer, je me met en quête de l'ouvrage.

Je l'emprunte sous le regard mauvais de Mrs Pince et m'enferme dans mon dortoir.

Je retrouve enfin ce maudit poème et me précipite à la dernière strophe.

« _Et quand le soleil sera au zénith, je rendrais les armes_

_Et je laisserai près de cet étang regroupant nos souvenirs,_

_Sous celui qui pleure sans jamais verser de larmes_

_Un vieux bout de parchemin jauni pour tout te dire »_

Premier vers, simple  à midi.

Deuxième vers, évident  Le lac

Quatrième vers, compréhensible  un autre indice, ou la solution.

'_Sous celui qui pleure sans jamais verser de larmes'_

C'est forcément un truc qui n'est pas humain.

'_Sous celui qui pleure sans jamais verser de larmes'_

_-_Hey ! Crie Alice qui vient de rentrer, c'est pas dans le magnifique poème de Cassandra Jcozanverre ?

-Peut être bien ! Attends je regarde …Oui c'est ça, tu connais ?

-C'est le poème sorcier le plus connus ! Le vers que tu viens de lire est une superbe métaphore pour désigner un sol pleureur et …

-Merci Alice !

Je la plante là après lui avoir fait un baiser sonore sur la jour et me précipite dehors.

Je me place sous le sol pleureur, c'est simple, il n'y en a qu'un, et attends patiemment.

11 h 58 …et si c'était plaisanterie ?

11 h 59 …je dois vraiment avoir l'air stupide !

12 h 00 … Je crois que …

-Lily Evans ?

-Oui ?

Une fille de Serdaigle me tends un bout de papier et avant que j'ai pu l'interroger sur l'expéditeur, repart à toutes jambes.

Je déplie alors le bout de papier.

« Suis les Fleur de Lys , elles te mèneront à moi »

Je rentre dans le château et, à ma plus grande surprise, je vois des magnifiques fleurs disposés toutes à 10 mètres les unes des autres, semblant tracer un chemin.

Point de vue de James :

Holly vient de m'annoncer que Lily était bien au rendez vous et qu'elle a eu mon message ! Yeah, I am the best ! Elle devrait bientôt arriver.

Mais …qu'est ce qu'elle fait encore là Holly …

-Merci ! je lui dis.

Elle me regarde, et s'avance, prédatrice …

-Tu me dois un service James !

-Je ferai tout ce que tu veux !

-Tout ?

-Tout !

Je commence à paniquer, Lily devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et Holly est toujours là !

-Bon j'ai quelque chose à faihumphhhhhhh …

Holly m'embrasse comme une folle et passe ses mains sous ma chemise achetée spécialement pour Lily.

-Tiens tiens, Potter et Hurley … je vous dérange ?

Je repousse Holly qui s'éclipse.

-20 points de moins pour Serdaigle !

Lily abuse de sa position de préfete.

-Lily c'est pas ce que tu crois, en fait je …

-Tu m'as fait perdre tout me temps pour ça ? dit-elle froidement.

-Euh non …je voulais te demander…tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Retourne bécoté Hurley ! me réplique-t-elle haineusement.

Et elle tourne les talons pour s'en aller en claquant la porte.

Point de vue de Lily : 

La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut …

**Leçon n° 23 : Potter rime avec malheur**

**Explication : **Quelle fille pourrait résister à un homme sensible et triste ? Aucune me direz-vous ? Et bien oui, même Lily ne pourra pas résister face à ma tristesse.

Des larmes plein les yeux, quelques reniflements malheureux et elle ne résistera pas au besoin de me consoler. Et quelle consolation ! Je sens déjà ses lèvres tout contre les miennes …

**Démonstration : **Je me suis dit que je ne mettrai personne dans la confidence, ainsi j'aurai l'air plus crédible !

On est tous assis à la table des Gryffondor pour le déjeuner, et je ne touche à aucun des mets qui remplissent mon assiette.

-Ca va Cornedrue ? me demande Sirius.

-Mouai. je réponds l'air triste, les sourcils froncés.

-T'as pas l'air bien ! dit Remus en me regardant, soucieux.

-Si si.

Lily me jette un regard inquiet elle aussi, allez James ! Ait l'air malheureux !

Merde ! J'arrive pas à me forcer à pleurer ! Mais …ce serait pas des oignons là ? A moi les larmes de crocodiles.

-Le courrier arrive ! j'annonce pour faire diversion.

Et hop, deux ou trois oignons dans la poche de ma cape, j'en ai immédiatement les larmes aux yeux.

-Potter ?

C'est Lily !! Mon plan fonctionne.

Allez, on en rajoute une couche : je me lève de table sans un mot et m'éloigne.

Je suis à présent dans le hall quand j'entends des bruits de pas qui accourt vers moi.

Je sais que c'est Lily et je me dirige sur le champs vers une salle de classe désaffectée.

J'entends la porte se refermer derrière moi, et je m'approche de la fenêtre.

-Potter ?

Sa voix tremble, elle semble intimidée et gênée.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je renifle piteusement et elle s'approche, m'attrapant par le bras pour me faire face.

Elle me regarde, je la regarde.

Deux larmes coulent sur mes joues. Merci les oignons.

-James ?

Elle m'a appelée par mon prénom, ah ah, je sens qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air !

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien …

Ma voix se brise, je respire longuement …je suis très crédible. Je pourrai faire carrière dans le cinéma si j'étais moldu. James Potter, ça sonne bien comme nom d'acteur non ? James Potter, vous sentez le pouvoir que ça irradie ?

Hum …revenons-en à Lily.

-Dis moi tout ?

Je sens que je gagne, jamais elle n'avait pris cette voix douce pour me parler.

-C'est juste que …que je me …je me sens si seul …je t'aime…et toi …tu ne m'aime pas …

Je pleure comme une madeleine maintenant.

-Tu veux même pas sortir avec moi …

-Oh James !

Je sens qu'elle va accepter ! Je le sens, je le sais !

-C'est rien …je comprends…je ne suis qu'un crétin …

-Mais non, écoute, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire.

Hey !! Elle me prends dans ses bras, Lily Evans m'a pris dans ses bras.

Je la serre contre moi et elle sèche ses larmes avec son mouchoir, elle craque, elle craque.

Elle me regarde, toute attendrie et se penche pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

Et si je tournais la tête au même moment ?

Mais ... pourquoi est ce qu'elle se recule ?

-Puah ! C'est quoi cette odeur !

Elle renifle autour d'elle puis autour de moi.

-James, tu sens l'oignon !

Oups, c'était pas prévu, je suis découvert !

Elle fouille dans mes poches et sort les oignons.

-Mais pourquoi tu as ça dans ta veste ?

Elle porte les oignons à son visage et ses yeux verts se remplissent de larmes.

Elle les sèche rageusement.

-JAMES POTTER ! TU AS FAIS CA SEULEMENT POUR QUE JE M'INQUIETE ET QUE JE ME MONTRE PLUS GENTILLE AVEC TOI ! TU AS UTILISE LES OIGNONS POUR FAIRE SEMBLANT DE PLEURER ! TU N'ES Q'UN CRETIN IMMATURE !

-Oui mais ça a marché ! Tu allais m'embrassereuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh !

Euh …je n'aurais peut être pas du dire ça, elle me regarde en souriant.

-Oui, mais qui te dis que j'ai renoncé à cette idée ?

-Hein ?

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Elle va m'embrasser !

Youhou, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre !

Elle s'approche, prédatrice, en souriant.

Nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètre.

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyah ! crie-t-elle en se jetant pour moi.

Et là, elle me fait avaler ces saletés d'oignons puis me fait un dernier sourire vengeur avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte.

Je crois que pour mon plan, c'est raté !

Et les oignons dans tout ça ? M'en parlez pas, je sens que j'en ai pour des jours de larmes aux yeux !

**Leçon n° 24 : Adieu monde cruel**

**Explications : **un petit « je vais me suicider » et voilà de quoi faire la plus belle peur de sa vie à Lily qui du coup va se rendre compte qu'elle ne peut pas se passer de moi !!

Elle va culpabiliser à fond en plus si je lui dit que c'est de sa faute !

Je suis un génie, n'est-ce pas ? Comment ça non ? Pfiou, de toute façon, votre avis ne compte pas pauvre lecteur ! Allez, prêt pour le grand saut ?!

**Démonstration : **J'ai choisi une manière encore plus angoissante que de tout lui balancer à la figure : une lettre d'adieu !

J'ai tout prévu, la chouette lui donnera ma lettre à 10 h 07 pile et à ce moment là, je ne serai pas à la table des Gryffondors.

**10 h 07**

_Lily, _

_Je sais qu'en reconnaissant mon écriture, tu vas soupirer d'exaspération mais, fais un effort, c'est la dernière lettre que tu reçois de moi !_

_Je sais que là, tu souris, un grand sourire et Alice te demande sûrement pourquoi._

_Si c'est aujourd'hui la dernière lettre que je t'écris, ce n'est pas parce que je t'aime plus…_

…_mais parce que j'ai décidé de te laisser tranquille. Je me le suis promis._

_Et pour tenir ma promesse, je vais disparaître, disparaître non seulement de ta vie, mais aussi de ce monde._

_Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas encore compris l'importance de ses mots, mais chaque chose en son temps._

_Je ne supporte plus de te voir toujours en colère après moi, je m'en veux de toujours être la personne qui t'énerve, c'est pourquoi je vais partir …et je ne reviendrais jamais._

_Là, je suis sûr que tu viens de te rendre compte de ce que je m'apprête à faire et je te vois presque regarder tout autour de toi pour vérifier que tout cela est une blague et que je suis à la table des Gryffondors avec les autres._

_En effet, tu les vois tous…tous…sauf moi._

_Je leur ai écrit une lettre, pour tout leur expliquer ! Je sais qu'ils m'en voudront mais je n'arrive pas à vivre sans ton amour._

_Après avoir rédigé cette lettre, je m'en irai rejoindre les anges._

_Ils te ressemblent tellement …_

_Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis …_

_Je sais bien Lily, qu'à ce moment là de la lettre, tu t'inquiètes et tu dois sûrement froncer les sourcils et te mordre doucement la lèvre._

_Vois-tu, je t'ai souvent observée !_

_Je t'aimais Lily, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai._

_Je sais qu'à présent tu as compris, et tu pleures… Désolé de te causer autant de peine mais je ne pouvais pas continuer …_

_Adieu …_

_James_

Lily essayait de cacher, sans résultat, les larmes qui coulaient doucement le long de ses joues.

Sans répondre à Alice qui lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, elle se précipita vers la tour d'astronomie, c'était si évident !

Elle espérait tellement qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il était toujours là, hésitant entre la mort et la vie.

Essoufflée, elle arriva enfin en haut de la tour pour me retrouver, moi, James Potter, qui la regardait, prêt à se jeter dans le vide.

-Noooooooooooooooon ! cria Lily en m'attrapant par la manche.

Je la regardai un instant, au bord des larmes.

-Il le faut !

Je me retournai, dégageai ma manche et me raidit, me préparant à sauter quand …

-Naaaaaan James, je …je veux bien sortir avec toi !

Je me retournai lentement et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, comme pour déceler la vérité.

Lily, au bord du désespoir, m'attrapa, me serra contre elle puis posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Wahou ! Ca je dois avouer que je m'y attendais pas !

Je voyais toujours les larmes qui jaillissait de ses yeux et je sentais ses lèvres tout contre les miennes, c'était hummmmm …génial.

-C'est bon James ? Elle a accepté ? Tu n'as plus besoin de moi pour te rattraper quand tu saute en cas de refus ?

Merdeuuuuuuh ! Peut pas fermer sa grande bouche ce crétin !

Amos Diggory je te hais ! En parlant de haine …

-Je te hais !

Lily me pousse, sèche rageusement ses larmes et crache, comme pour exprimer son dégoût face au fait qu'elle vient de m'embrasser.

Elle tient toujours ma lettre à la main, qu'elle froisse en une boule de papier.

-10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! rage-t-elle.

Puis, elle me pousse contre la rambarde, me tends la boule de papier froissée et …

-Mange !

-…

-Mange où j'te balance par-dessus !

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers le vide, Amos a disparu !

J'attrape la boulette de papier, la mâche doucement puis l'avale sous le regard vengeur de Lily.

Je crois que je …je vais vomir …

Je me précipite aux toilettes en poussant Lily qui sourit toujours …

**Leçon n°25 : Un jour mon prince viendra …**

**Explications : **Quelle fille n'a jamais rêvé d'un prince de conte de fée ? Vous savez, le prince blond sur un grand cheval blanc qui l'emmène loin de tout …ahlàlà, même Lily en a rêver j'en suis sûr !! Et je vais vous le prouver !

**Démonstration : **Bon, j'avoue que pour les cheveux blonds, c'est raté !

Mais il me reste la possibilité de trouver une licorne pour jouer le rôle du cheval blanc !

Et cette fois, je suis sûr de réussir ! Muahahah !!

Par chance, j'ai sympathiser avec une licorne à la dernière pleine lune, que voulez-vous, ça aide d'avoir un ami lycanthrope et de pouvoir se transformer en cerf !

Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à kidnapper Lily !

Je suis un génie, nan mais vraiment ! Je suis sûr de gagner des millions grâce à ma « bible de la drague ».

Actuellement, Lily doit se trouver en étude des Moldus, son option préférée.

C'est étrange qu'elle ait choisi ça, elle vient déjà d'une famille moldue ! Enfin bref, on n'est pas là pour discuter cours, n'est ce pas ?

Donc, il me suffit d'entrer en classe et de prétexter que Mc Go veut la voir !

Mais oui, c'est excellent !

Je frappe donc à la porte.

Un coup. Deux coups. Trois cou…

-Oui ?

Je me retrouve devant toute la classe et fait un discret clin d'œil à Lily qui lève les yeux au ciel.

Je suis sûr que c'est une manière comme une autre de me montrer qu'elle crève d'amour pour moi.

-Excusez-moi professeur, mais Mrs Mc Gonagall voudrait s'entretenir avec Mlle Lily Pot…euh Evans !

Un peu plus et je l'appelais Lily Potter, mais de toute façon, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle prenne définitivement mon nom !

Lily rassemble ses affaires et se lève pour me suivre, ne soupçonnant même pas que son plus grande rêve vient de se réaliser ( et oui ! son prince vient de l'enlever !).

Mais, au moment de tourner à droite pour prendre la direction du bureau de Mc Go, je continue tout droit et nous dirige vers le hall.

-Hey ! Ou tu vas ?

-J'irai où tu iras ouhouhouhou mon pays sera toi …je chantonne doucement en l'attrapant par la main pour qu'elle me suive.

Elle se contente de soupirer, je jubile, bien joué Potter !

Là, à la lisière, Linny, mon amie licorne nous attends !

Je monte et tends la main à Lily pour qu'elle monte derrière moi.

Elle est tellement impressionnée qu'elle me suit sans broncher et bientôt, nous chevauchons Linny, parcourant la forêt interdite.

Je souris à Lily et celle-ci me sourit aussi, le rêveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

C'est alors que je tourne la tête pour la regarder et …CRASH !

On vient de rentrer dans un buisson épineux.

Aïe aïe aïe ! Je crois que je me suis fais plusieurs égratignures ! Et Lily aussi !

Elle a des branches et des feuilles dans les cheveux et un peu de terre sur le visage, elle ressemble à un épouvantail comme ça ! J'éclate de rire !

paf

Aïe ! Elle est folle, elle vient de me gifler !

Apparemment, elle n'a pas goûter la plaisanterie !

Et elle enfourche Linny avant de s'éloigner en galopant.

Je crois que je suis forcé de rentrer à pieds…

**Leçon n°26 : poème …**

**Explication : **toute les filles adorent les poèmes, c'est bien connu !

Tous ces vers compliqués et plein de mots qu'on ne connaît pas pour dire des trucs tous simples … c'est bien à l'image des filles, COMPLIQUER ! Mais bon, si ça leur plaît …:)

**Démonstration : **J'avoue que je ne suis pas un grand poète, personne n'est parfait ( quand je dis que personne n'est parfait, je ne parle pas de moi, bien sûr !).

J'ai donc décidé d'écrire un poème un peu particulier.

Pendant que Mc Go parle des animagi ( cours particulièrement intéressant vu que j'en suis déjà un et que je connais tout sur eux), je décide à commence ma tactique de drague en écrivant sur un parchemin de ma plus belle écriture …

**M**erveilleuse

**A**gréable**  
D**rôle**  
E**légante**  
M**agnifique**  
O**riginale**  
I**dyllique**  
S**uperbe**  
E**xtraordinaire**  
L**umineuse**  
L**'essentielle**  
E**tincelante****

L'indispensable**  
I**déale**  
L**uxurieuse**  
'S**urprenante****

Eblouissante**  
V**oluptueuse**  
A**veuglante**  
N**'amoureuse**  
S**ensuelle

**J**olie

**E**tonnante

**V**ive

**O**bsession

**U**nique

**S**ilencieuse

**A**musante

**I**ncroyable

**M**agique

**E**clatante

Voilà, je viens de lui envoyer !! Je la vois lire, tirer un parchemin vers elle et sourire !

J'ai gagné ! Lily Evans est amoureuse de moi !!

…

Je viens de recevoir sa réponse

**J**aloux

**A**gaçant

**M**isérable

**E**nervant

**S**tupide

**P**itoyable

**O**ppressant

**T**rop

**T**rop

**E**nrageant

**R**âleur

**J**amais content

**E**nnuyeux

**T**rop nul

**E**xaspérant

**H**eureux

**A**guicheur

**I**rresponsable

**S**oupçonneur

Hum ..c'est pas le genre de déclaration que j'attendais …

**Leçon n°27 : tout le monde veut devenir un cat …**

**Explication : **je suis sûr que vous avez remarqué comme moi que les filles adorent les chatons, ces adorables boules de poils …Il suffit de se montrer généreux et de leur en offrir un, elle vous en seront éternellement reconnaissantes …et vous tomberont dans les bras

Allons-y …

**Démonstration : **J'ai choisi un adorable chaton tout noir ( sa couleur rappellera ma magnifique chevelure à Lily !) et je descends avec mon tout nouvel animal dans les bras dans la salle commune.

-Qu'il est mignoooooooooooon !

-Oh ! Il est adorable !

J'entends plusieurs filles glousser en regardant mon petit chat et je m'avance vers Lily.

-Lily ?

Elle se retourne …

-C'est pour toi !

Elle me regarde, puis regarde le chat dans ses bras …

-Ooooooooooh ! Il est trop mignon, quelle adorable boule de poil ! Vraiment , il est à moi ! J'adore les chatons, regarde comme il est chou Alice !

-Je voulais savoir si …

-Sirius, regarde mon petit chat, n'est ce pas qu'il est super trognon !

-Lily, tu veux bien sortir …

-Dis Remus, il lui faut bien un nom ! Comment je pourrai l'appeler ?

-Lily ! Veux-tu …

-Allez, je vais l'appeler Olive, parce que j'adore les olives noires …

-Lily ?

-Attends James ! Je m'occupe d'Olive, qu'est ce qu'il est mignon !

-Euh Lily, je voudrais savoir si …

-Bien sûr Alice que je te laisserai t'en occuper ! Je veux le garder dans notre dortoir,tu crois que c'est possible ?

-Lily, s'il te plaît …

-Chut !! Taisez vous tous, il dort !

-Mais Lily …

-James, tais-toi !

-Mais …

-James !

-MAIS ..

-JAMES !

-LILY !

-ARRETE TU VAS LE REVEILLER ! C'EST FOU COMME TU PEUX TE CONDUIRE COMME UN PARFAIT CRETIN DES FOIS ! LAISSE DONC OLIVE DORMIR ! ROH JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR C'EST COMPRIS ?!

Et Lily disparut avec Olive dans les bras, le caressant … Alors que moi, la seule chose noire que je veux qu'elle caresse, ce sont mes cheveux !

Mais bon … Autant pour mon plan …

**Leçon n°28 : Boule de neige ...**

**Explication : **Il suffit d'une ambiance bon enfant pour oublier les rivalités ! Avec un petit brin de séduction, la neige blanche autour ... le rêveeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuh !!

**Démonstration : **On s'est décidé pour une bataille de boules de neige entre maraudeurs avec Franck et les filles. Bien sûr, Lily miss préfète parfaite ne voulait pas venir, mais Alice ( motivée par la présence de Franck surement ) l'a convaincue.

On a tous l'air de cosmonaute avec nos grosses capes d'hiver, nos nez qui coulent, nos écharpes rouges vifs et une paire de gants assorties.

Lily décide alors de prendre un livre, et de nous regarder !

Quel dommage, mon plan tombe à l'eau !

Tant pis, je m'amuse avec les autres, pas question de râter une occasion comme celle-là !

Ca fait bien une demi heure qu'on se lance des boules de neige quand tout à coup, j'en balance une à Sirius qui se baisse ...et elle attérit en plein sur la tête de ma Lily-Jolie !

Ouuuuuuuuuch la catastrophe ! C'est affreux, je vais mourrir dans d'atroce souffrances.

- James Potter, tu vas mourrir dans d'affreuses souffrances !

En effet, j'avais raison.

Mais ... se pourrait-il que cette lueure qui brille dans les yeux de Lily ne soit pas de la colère, mais de l'amusement ?

Apparement oui ! Car maintenant, elle me poursuit à travers le parc en me bombardant de boules de neige.

C'est qu'elle court vite, de mémoire de James Potter, jamais une fille n'était arrivée à me rattrapper à la course.

Faut croire que Lily a, comme tout le monde, quelques petits secrets ...

Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh quelle furie !

Elle s'est jetée sur moi.

Je ferme les yeux attendant le choc ...qui ne tarde pas à arriver !

Ouch ! Ca me coupe le souffle, je ferme les yeux d'épuisement et de douleur.

Je sens la neige molle dans laquelle je suis allongé, le vent qui passe sur mon visage, les flocons qui me tombent dessus et ...un poids.

Pas tellement lourd ...m'aurait-elle enterré sous la neige ??

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux ...pour tomber sur deux yeux verts brillants pleins de malice.

Je cligne des paupières, un sourire moqueur apparait, un beau visage ovale encadré par de longs cheveux roux ...

Alors, elle est sur moi, à califourchon, son visage à quelques centimètres ...

Je lui souris ...

- Tu as l'air d'un crétin quand tu souris comme ça ...

Je ne réponds pas...

-Potter ?

Silence.

- Arrête tu me fais flipper !

Et ...action !

D'un coup de rein, je la fais basculer dans la neige et c'est moi qui me retrouve au dessus !

- C'est qui le meilleur ?

Elle se débat un peu, rit doucement ...

- Alors, c'est qui le meilleur ?

- C'est James Potter ! rit-elle en se tortillant un peu.

- Je sais ...

Et je me penche doucement vers elle, son visage prends un air surpris puis elle rougit et se mord la lèvre ...

Je sens son souffle sur mes lèvres tellement on est proche ...ma bouche va bientôt se retrouvait tout contre la sienne ...

- Lily ?

Comme des gamins pris en faute, on relève tous les deux la tête vers un grand garçon blonds aux yeux blaus, un Serdaigle vu l'écharpe bleue qu'il porte ...

- Oui Raphaël ! Désolée, j'suis en retard, j'me suis laissée entrainée dans une bataille de boule de neige.

- Ca ne fait rien mon ange !

Et il l'aide à se relever et part en la tenant par la taille ! Mon ange ? Mon ange ! Mince alors, elle a déjà un petit copain !

**Leçon n° 29 : T'as d'beaux yeux tu sais ...ou : cinéma**

**Explication : **désolé, c'est une méthode personelle qui ne marche que dans certaines conditions, donc , pas de mode d'emploi ! Mais si un jour vous allez au cinéma moldu avec elle, profitez-en ...

**Démonstration : **On est en vacances, et pour le première fois depuis que je la connais, je vais voir Lily Evans en dehors de Poudlard !

On a tous prévus une sortie exclusivement moldue, et on va au cinéma !

Je suis avec tous les garçons et on part rejoindre Alice et Lily qui passent les vacances de Pâques ensemble.

On arrive devant chez ma future fiancée, j'ai nommée Lily Potter !

Alice sort et se jette dans les bras de son chéri, Franck.

Quand Lily sort, je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver merveilleuse, son pull émeraude fait ressortir ses grand yeux et ses longs cheveux roux qu'elle a attaché en une longue queue de cheval, ce qui dégage son beau visage.

- Tu vas avaler des mouches ! me crie Sirius

Quel crétin ! Il va tout faire rater si ça continue, Black, tu me le paieras !

On marche, je m'arrange pour me rapprocher de Lily et bientôt, on se retrouve devant le cinéma.

Lily nous propose plusieurs films ...

On commence tous à parler en même temps ...

Et comme personne n'est d'accord, Lily tranche et nous prends 7 billets pour "l'amour de ma vie".

Rien qu'à voir le titre, c'est une histoire à l'eau de rose, plein de romantisme ...

D'ailleurs, Sirius se moque déjà d'elle et Peter lève les yeux au ciel. Remus, quant à lui, demande à Lily si on ne peut pas regarder autre chose.

Franck dit que c'est un bon choix, mais j'suis sûr que c'est seulement pour faire plaisir à Alice.

Ah l'amour ...

En parlant d'amour, celui de ma vie a les yeux brillant et nous entraîne vers une salle remplie de fauteuils rouges.

En face, il n'y a qu'une grande toile blanche. Je sais que c'est l'écran car je suis le cours d'étude des moldus avec Remus. Franck et Alice ne semblent pas surpris non plus.

Seul Sirius passe pour un parfait crétin.

- C'est ça un film ? Un morceau de tissu blanc ?

Lily rit.

- Enfin, Sirius, des images mouvantes vont apparaître quand la salle sera plongée dans le noir, Remus et moi te l'avons déjà expliqué ! je m'exclamme.

- C'ets vrai ? Wahou, pour un sorcier, tu comprends vite ! me dit Lily, avant de rougir.

Je rêve ! Pincez-moi ! ...Aïeuuuuh ça fait mal ! Je disais, je rêve ...LILY EVANS VIENT DE ME FAIRE UN COMPLIMENT !

On s'asseoit et je me retrouve à côté de ma future femme ...

Y'en a marre, Franck et Alice se bécotent, Sirius et Peter s'empiffre, Remus s'est endormi et seul Lily regarde le film.

D'ailleurs, elle a les larmes aux yeux ...pas de tristesse, juste que c'est la séquence émotion : " Pamela, tu es si belle, je pourrais mourrir pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille, ce n'est pas trop tard, l'amour ets plus fort que tout, je t'aime".

A ce moment là, je prends Lily dans mes bras ...je ferme les yeux, m'attendant à une gifle monumentale ...mais non, rien.

Lily me serre tellement fort que je suffoque et les larmes me montent aux yeux.

- Oh James, tu es un garçon si sensible, c'ets trop mignon !

Elle s'approche pour m'embrasser sur la joue et je tourne la tête au même moment.

A peine mes lèves touchent-elles les siennes que ...

°°°CLACK°°°

- espèce de profiteur !

Et elle me fait la geule pendant le reste du film ...

**Leçon n°30 : Sous le soleil ...**

**Explication : **L'eau, la bronzette, et surtout, les maillots de bain ...qui laissent peu de corps à l'abri des regards indiscrets ...

Et puis, c'est le moment de montrer que vous êtes le meilleur nageur et que vous avez un corps de rêve ( comme muah !!) !

Attention aux coups de soleil ...

**Démonstration : **- A l'eau !!

C'ets Sirius qui vient de crier ça en se jetant dans l'eau, seulement vêtu de son caleçon ...

Peter préfère rester sur la berge et Remus lui, entre dans l'eau mais tout habillé.

Quant à moi, j'enlève juste ma chemise, une toute neuve quand même !

Plusieurs filles sifflent en me voyant torse nu...ahlàlà quel succès !

On patauge, on s'éclabousse, on se poursuit ...

C'est le bonheur ! Il ne manquerait plus que ...

- James Potter !

Quand on parle du loup ...Lily qui définit parfaitement le bonheur vient d'apparaître, les sourcils froncés !

- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter ! Sortez immédiatement !

Mes trois meilleurs amis font semblant de ne pas l'entendre mais moi je sors, la tête basse comme un mauvais élève ...

Mon attitude surprend Sirius, s'il savait que j'ai un plan génial en tête ...

Je m'approche de Lily, elle aussi semble surprise de voir que je lui obéit pour une fois, si seulement elle savait ...

Je m'approche, la tête toujours baissée pour dissimuler que je réfléchis ...

J'arrive près d'elle mais au moment où elle me prends par le bras en disant :

- Va donc expliquer à Mc Go pourquoi vous êtes tout mouillé !

Je l'empoigne ferment et la jette dans le lac sans cérémonie.

Mais mon plan n'était pas si parfait que ça ( pour une fois ...) et Lily a de sacrés réflexes !

Elle s'accroche à ma main et m'attire à sa suite.

Je disparaît en sa compagnie sous l'eau, tout autour de moi n'est plus que ténébres et humidité.

Quand nous crevons enfin la surface, je sens quelque chose appuyer avec force sur ma tête et avant que j'ai pu prendre ma respiration, je redisparaît dans le lac.

J'ai beau me débattre, mon bourreau est plus fort, Lily a vraiment beaucoup de force ...

Mais au bout d'un moment, la pression exercée sur ma tête ne se fait plus sentir ...

Je me hâte de sortir de l'eau et j'aspire enfin l'air profondément ...

Elle a bien failli me noyer !

Je me tourne alors vers elle, elle se met à rire.

Je la prends alors en chasse mais c'est une nageuse hors pair !! oO

Quand je la rattrape enfin, je la prends par la taille et la plaque contre moi.

Elle me regarde et me sourit gentiment.

- Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Aïeuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! Mes parties de mec !!!

- Je ne sortirai pas avec un mec même pas capable d'assurer notre descendance.

Je me suis encore fait avoir ...

**A suivre...**


End file.
